Lightning Assault, Flaming Passion
by Crimson Love05
Summary: [Royai] Someone's murdering military officers. Riza's stalked on by that someone from the past Ishbal War and Roy's the main target.Can Roy actually save Riza from this murderer? And what if he was a homunculus? Slight pairings included.
1. Murder

Chapter 1- Murder

Raining…Raining again. The setting outside said so as First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, the Gun Alchemist of the State Military was staring outside the glass window.

'_Nothing…'_ the word echoed in her mind. Just by staring out the glass window that was stained and tainted with raindrops, words just come flowing naturally.

'_Nothing good ever happens when it rains… only terrible things…'_ she thought. It was true, wasn't it? Terrible things and events happen when it rains. And what's worse? Bad memories and pasts just play back in your head like it was coming from a projector. _Is it the rain's fault?_ A voice asked her. _Is it the rain's fault that unforgettable dark pasts come to you just by the sound of the ringing in your ears, the humid feeling… the sight of the falling down towards both concrete and grass?_  
_'Maybe, maybe not... I'm not sure…'_ Riza responded the voice in her head. But the voice couldn't reply any longer as rushing footsteps, noises and barks were heard running towards her office.

The door burst open as Black Hayate slid through the open door slot he jumped into his mistress' arms. Colonel Roy Mustang (AN: I know he became the Brigadier General but still… I want Hughes to be here and not that jackass, Archer. Plus… I like Colonel… sounds better… ;;) came in, looking furious, was glaring daggers at the adorably cute animal. His fingers were at snap position, ready to burn while the others seemed to be carrying wet important papers. His mood changed to a straight calm face at the sight of Riza.

"Colonel, may I know **why** you're chasing my dog?" Riza asked, her tone made grudgingly at the sight of her superior. 'Death' and 'Kill' were the words that were written in her face.

"Your damn dog pissed on the paper work I just received from the Fuhrer!" Roy roared as he raised his wet papers up. Riza however, simply ignored him, stroking Black Hayate's fur gently. Said Colonel gave a heavy sigh and straightened up, giving his serious face.

"Listen… Riza… if it's about last night… it's not what you think!" Roy said, looking somehow desperate in front of his possibly ex-lover. Riza constantly ignored Mustang's excuses.

"Riza damn it! Just listen to what I've got to-" but Roy was cut as Riza placed Black Hayate down and gave Roy a huge slap in the face. Roy's eyes widened as he touched the slap mark with his gloved fingers. Riza however, was trying to hide her face desperately and her inner feelings from Roy. It was difficult, for there were tears threatening to fall down.

"LOOK! Just because I'm one of your subordinates doesn't mean you have to TREAT ME LIKE A DOG! I ANSWERED TO YOUR LITTLE 'DATE' OFFER AND THERE I FOUND YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOOK YOU SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU SAID 'YOU LOVED ME'!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. Roy just stared at her speechless. Riza, who was always calm and had a straight look, was angry and furious at him for a misunderstanding. To make matters worse, Hughes arrived and was there for the whole conversation.

"Ah… so how's my favorite couple?" Riza groaned loudly at Hughes' remark and was already at the edge of killing both military officers. She just approached Hughes and pushed him.

"Hughes, why don't you talk to your _'best friend'_? I'm sure he never cheated on you before." Riza's tone was sarcastic as she pushed Hughes and ran away from her own office. Black Hayate was chasing after his mistress, being the loyal and faithful pet he was.

"Is there anything I can do, Roy? Hughes asked.  
"Shut the hell up, Hughes." Roy muttered as he dumped the wet paper work in Riza's rubbish bin. He began walking towards his office with Hughes on his side.

"How hurtful! After all, I am your best friend! Do tell; I'm actually pretty good at matchmaking. In fact, I know the perfect girl for-"  
"Shut the HELL UP, HUGHES." Roy's temper was raging inside him, bottled in one small glass orb, ready to break.

"All right, All right… another time then. How's about I show you another of my daughter's pictures! Look, Isn't Elysia adorable! She even calls you Uncle Roy-Roy! Once you see her face, you just can't say no to her!" Hughes was shoving what seem to be a million pictures in the front of Roy's face. Roy lost it and began snapping his fingers. There were bursts of flames as Hughes dropped the burning pictures, watching it fall and turn to ashes.

"Roy, you should be ashamed-"  
"JUST FUCK OFF, HUGHES!" Roy screamed. Every military officer, who was in the same corridor, just stared at both superiors. Roy, who realized this, stormed off.

Roy locked the door and collapsed in his 'bed' which was actually a sofa. He stuffed his face in the pillow, stopping tears that were threatening to fall. There was too much stress in him.

"I must be a real jackass…" Roy laughed at himself as he rolled over. He hurt Riza after all. She accepted his offer to a date and there she found him with a woman who he saved from some thug, kissing him. He could have pushed her or something like that. But instead, he had to be an ass and just let her. Then he hurt Hughes, who was just trying to help him. Not to mention he burnt his precious pictures.

"I've got a lot to do…" he muttered to himself as he unlocked the door and headed for Hughes' direction.

Riza slammed the door to her apartment and collapsed on her bed in tears.  
_'Roy… that bastard…'_ she thoughts over and over…

'_Should you really blame him?'_ a comforting voice asked in her mind.  
_'Yes, I have the right to.'_ Riza told the voice, frowning. _'That sorry ass excuse for a colonel…' _  
_'But the man changes lovers every night. You knew that, right? He's a one-night stand.'_ It said. Riza couldn't answer to that. She **_KNEW_**.

They weren't even supposed to be in a relationship. The law stated that a military man or woman aren't encouraged or obligated to marry another military officer or vise-versa. It was an exception to people like Hughes. His wife was never in the military.

'_You could be like the rest of them. You can only have it on with him for one night and then he'll throw you away and play with the next one. What makes you different from all the rest?'_ a darker tone said. Riza ignored this and threw the pillow she placed creases on, on the floor. She stood up. Black Hayate was surprised that her mistress recovered so fast.

"Shut up. I'm heading to Roy-Work… and just deal with everything that bastard has to put me up with..." she said in her mind and headed off. She grabbed her coat with the assistance of Black Hayate and left. Black Hayate wagging his tail cutely as a sign of good luck.

"Listen Hughes…"  
"I know, I know… you want to cast inferno in all my beloved pictures again, don't you?" Hughes has his nose on high as the Colonel came in to give his apologies.  
"Hughes, I'm sorry. I was an ass. I was just so… upset and things went a bit out of hand. If there's anything I can do…" Roy stopped as Hughes raised a palm.

"Why, Uncle Roy-Roy! There is a way!" Hughes said delighted. He somehow managed to make an imitation copy of Roy's trademark smirk. Roy didn't like the looks of it.

"God Hughes. You've wasted a hell load of film on this."  
"Pictures like these are never a waste, Colonel! They're priceless!" Hughes was in a state of glee. Roy's action for atonement was actually sorting millions of pictures of Elysia to separate boxes with Hughes, who was enjoying it. "Isn't this fun!"  
"Yeah, it's fun." Roy muttered sarcastically. Suddenly, the door burst open and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was storming in, intruding the session.

"Colonel, Hughes, urgent report." Havoc panted for breath. "It's a murder on a state officer."  
"It's probably Scar." Said colonel said towards Havoc. Havoc shook his head as he gave the report. Hughes and Roy read it carefully, their eyes widening.

"It's not a normal murder, Colonel. It's about… Riza…" Havoc tried to place the words together. Havoc of course, is one of the few who knew of the secret relationship.  
_'No please… not Riza…'_ Roy's thoughts were begging for her safety.  
"What the fuck's going on!" Roy grasped Havoc. "What the hell! Where's Riza! What happened!" he shook Havoc. The colonel couldn't even think straight over the situation. Hughes helped Havoc out of Roy's grasp.  
_'If anyone touches her…'_ Roy swore in his head.

"No man. Riza's okay. It's just…" Havoc walked off, escorting his superiors towards the car that will drive the three to the scene.

Photographers and news reporters of the Central Times, along with other civilians crowded the scene as Military dogs surrounded the area. The car stopped as Roy, Hughes and Havoc drove to the scene. Roy stepped out, looking around for any murder. And there he saw it. The three officers stared at the dead corpse that was covered in blankets.

"That's not all…" Havoc pointed at the sign in the wall that was written in the victim's blood. Hughes and most especially Roy were in the state of shock as the glanced at the warning demand.

'**I WANT RIZA HAWKEYE.'**


	2. Night

Chapter 2- Night

Riza arrived at the State Alchemist building. She didn't bother using her car. It was a short walk from her apartment. She lay her umbrella on the umbrella stand that stood in front of the door. The umbrella then began to dry. Weather was worse than that afternoon. Thunder roared, accompanied with lightning that struck across the heavens. Rain showered the whole city as a raging wind blew. Riza looked up surprised.

Most of the windows of the building lights were turned off and the whole place was empty looking. Her eyes narrowed. Is this some kind of joke? It wasn't 9:00 yet so how could they have gone home this early?

'_Taisa's probably setting up a surprise.'_ Riza thought as she entered. _'He better … I need to hear a 'sorry' from him, one-night stand or not…'_

The inside was just as the same as the view from outside. Not a single military personnel was inside. Riza turned on some of the lights. She headed for the upstairs until she reached Mustang's office. But as it was somehow expected, even he wasn't there. She was irritated on how all of them could have left that early. As she walked off, something caught her attention. It was a filed report on Havoc's desk. She picked it up and began reading it. It's not because it was there, but because her name was on it.

_Case Type #789_

_Found murder on Central Avenue of Eastern Headquarters regarding a deceased military officer. Victim was found dead, apparently as if it was a paralysis. A demand was then written on the wall beside the still corpse, demanding for the surrender of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye._

'_A murder?'_ Riza thought as she reread the whole case file again.

'_Why is the murderer after me?_' she thought as she strode off towards the exit. Taisa or Hughes was an even more of a heavier target than she was.

'_It couldn't be Scar then…'_ she added. What would Scar want with her anyway? Well… besides the fact that she was part of the military officers who attacked and massacred Ishbalans.

Rain wasn't improving. Even Riza's umbrella was already being blown off by the wind. Riza stopped by the alleyway. There was more shelter there for the rain but it was also a longer route to her apartment than the one she always took but it was better than nothing.

Riza shivered a bit. The air was so cold even though her coat was on. She tugged it even closer and pulled the zipper on. But still, she still carried the strange cold feeling. As if… As if… she was being followed…

Riza slid her hand on her pocket, slowly withdrawing her gun and placed it close. She continued walking, as she felt that someone was still following her… _stalking_ her…

And she heard it. She could here footsteps. Riza walked in a fast pace from the alleyway to the next.

More footsteps were heard

Riza walked even faster in response.

Walking even faster

Riza suddenly found herself running away from the footsteps, which dictated the same rhythm. What was she afraid of? She could have defended herself with her guns but what drove her to this fear?

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Riza made a small scream as she pointed her gun at that person. That someone was actually her superior. Roy stood there, surprised. What even surprised him the most was that Riza actually screamed in fright.

"Riza, are you okay! You look… pale…" Roy said, coming towards her to lower down her gun. Indeed, Riza was pale, very pale. She panted for breath in a somehow steady manner. She straightened up, seeing that her colonel was right before her. Roy looked at her nervously as he wished himself good luck.

"Riza, I-"

"You don't have to say it when you don't mean it, Colonel." Riza partly read his mind as she checked her gun magazine.

"But still… I'm sorry." Said Colonel apologized. Instantly, out of instinct, he grabbed Riza and gave her a passionate kiss. Riza didn't even fight back surprisingly. Rather, she deepened it further. Their lips eventually parted, the two military officers catching breath.

"But it still means you cheated on me." Riza said, giving a small frown.

"This is different." Roy said as he began explaining what really happened. Riza heard every word.

"But you always were a one-night stand, Taisa." Riza mentioned.

"I wouldn't trade you for any woman in the world." Roy said sincerely. Riza smiled.

"I hope you mean that, Taisa." Riza gave another smile. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything." Roy whispered.

"That if you don't have it on with any other woman for the next 12 months… I'll forgive you." Riza smiled. The Colonel can't say yes to that unless he truly cared.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Roy gave his trademark smirk. He loved a challenge.

"But Riza… I have to ask you something…" Roy said.

"Hm?"

"Why were you looking scared?" the colonel asked. Riza frowned. Should she tell him about the mysterious footsteps? The sense of being followed? But part of her didn't want to tell the colonel. She hated being worried on and most especially, being a burden to others.

It was nothing… I ran away from a chimera…" Riza lied. She couldn't believe she thought about that. Shou Tucker was already arrested. Who'd believe in a story of stray chimeras in the streets when hardly, people know how to create them unless they are from the State Alchemy? The Colonel was smart. He would never believe that. It was true. The Colonel sensed the dishonesty in her but chose to ignore it.

"Come on… I'll walk you home." Roy pulled Riza close to his arms.

"Taisa!"

"What? I have to protect my sweetheart safe from run away chimeras!" Roy laughed as he gave Riza a small kiss. The couple walked off, laughing and chatting.

But the couple didn't notice that a figure that was watching them from beneath the darkest shadows knocked down the trashcan bin in fury at the sight of the couple. Most especially his jealousy towards a certain colonel…


	3. First Assault

AN: Thanks for the reviews on my first 2 chapters. I only started so… I'm not that good… ;;;

Kiyuu-Chan: Thanks for helping me point that out. From where I am, we call him 'Taisha'! XD So, Sorry about that.

Lilkagome13: Thanks for the review!

RabidFlower: Yeah! I have a fan! Thanks! Really appreciate you review!

Tear drops of flaming darkness: Yeah, I'll make sure they're okay… heh, heh, heh…

Tsunade- chan: Yeah sure! I'll update so that it won't keep you hanging! returning the thumbs up sign

Lady Toky: Sure! Thanks for the review!

On with the story! Warnings of some points of OOCness included… sorry… add miniskirts for some enjoyment even though I hate miniskirts myself… .

Chapter 3- First Assault

Still, Riza was curious over the murder case and the written demand. Roy didn't know of her knowledge about it already but Riza knew that her colonel was sending over search parties for the murderer. Riza of course felt awkward about this. It was about her after all.

She was given a few assignments these days. And those particular assignments were either researches or boring dull, not to mention, too 'easy' cases. Sometimes, Riza had to argue about it. Roy, in those cases, couldn't refuse.

As well as that, everyone else wanted to know about the murderer. Why he wanted Riza and why kill many military officers just for her? The answer could lead to many directions. The people of Amestris hated the 'Military Dogs' for what they do. But why would any of them want Riza and for what? They could have been after other state alchemists. Scar would be one. He does kill Military dogs. But he wouldn't demand for Riza. Roy or any of the top superiors were more demanding than she was.

"Taisa?"

Roy heard a familiar woman's voice. He tilted his head up and saw Riza. But that wasn't all. What really got the colonel's attention was that she was wearing a matching mini skirt along with her military top. Roy's jaw dropped. You couldn't blame him. Being the pervert he was and because an incredibly beautiful and sexy military personnel who happens to be his lover and first lieutenant, was right in front of him. Havoc and Hughes were there to witness it. Havoc practically even got another nosebleed at the sight of his superior wearing a miniskirt.

"Taisa, do I look inappropriate?" Riza asked. "I hardly where miniskirts…"

"N-No…" Roy managed to say.

"Come on… let's leave the happy couple, shall we?" Hughes whispered to Havoc. Havoc however, was too busy staring at Riza. Hughes sighed and dragged him off towards the door and shut it, leaving the Roy and Riza to themselves.

"So… how do I look?" Riza asked.

"Beautiful as usual, sweetheart." Roy answered, about to kiss her. Riza, who saw this coming, pushed him away. Roy was surprised.

"Taisa, please have the courtesy of giving others a chance." Riza smiled. Roy gave a smirk and allowed her. Riza came close, taking the colonel closer towards her and about to press her lips with his until the door slammed open.

The 'Hagane no Renkinjutsushi', Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, stormed in. Ed was fuming and didn't even notice Riza pushing Roy away from her. Roy instantly sat by his desk. Ed and Al of course, didn't know about the relationship.

"Here, Colonel Bastard." Edward said sarcastically as he dumped his report on the colonel's table. Roy, who saw the sarcasm, gave a smirk.

"Oh, I see paperwork. And I even see Al. But where's Ed? Fullmetal?" Roy began searching around his whole desk for Ed. Riza hid a small giggle as Ed's vein throbbed.

"I'M HERE!" Ed pounced on Roy who actually caught him before he actually hurt said colonel.

"Oh there you are, shorty. I was wondering if you were crushed by some paperwork." Roy teased. Ed lost it and actually punched Mustang. Said colonel dropped Ed and rubbed his cheek. It didn't hurt much, let's just say he was used to strikes across his cheek.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHO MAKES YOU WANT TO STEP ON HIM BECAUSE HE'S SO TINY!" Ed shouted. The colonel just gave even more smirks.

"Really? Let's see…" Roy began stepping on Ed. Ed grind his teeth.

"Look! Just read the damn report!" Ed screamed.

"Oh fine." Roy said as he and Riza silently read the report.

"So… you're telling me that you wasted more military funds, transportation and supplies for the sake of racing with chimeras?" Mustang grinned.

"Shut up. If it hadn't been for you and your bullshit called 'orders', I'd never have gone on that bloody cave in the first place!" Ed pointed out as Alphonse began restraining his short older brother.

"Alright, alright. You're dismissed now, Short metal." Roy laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

"Nii-san!" Alphonse yelled as he dragged his brother off.

"Taisa, that was completely unnecessary." Riza said.

"You're right. I should have Havoc or Armstrong guard the door next time. There are too many interruptions." Roy suggested. Riza gave a sigh.

Another uneventful afternoon in the State military, only paperwork for Roy to sign and people researching on other topics. Riza looked out of the window and saw the café celebrating it's grand opening down the street. She looked at Roy who was sleeping in front of his paperwork, drooling.

'Probably a few takeout orders would be nice. Taisa needs to keep awake.' She thought as she headed down. She knew the colonel's favorite. It was after all, her favorite as well.

The walk was short since it was only down the street. The café was small but grand. Tiny cushions and coffee tables were everywhere in the inside. Outside, there were tables and chairs with umbrellas to shield them in case of rain. But surprisingly, Alphonse was there.

"Alphonse?" Riza was surprised to see the younger Elric there.

"Hello, Riza-san. Nii-san's inside." Al pointed. It was logical for Al to stay outside. His armor wouldn't fit inside the café door.

Riza entered. There were assorted pastries and doughnuts of each kind. The aroma of coffee beans lingered in the air as she could hear the delightful chatter. But of course, there were familiar angry shouts.

"I told you dammit! NO MILK!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Elric! Are you sure? Kids your age love milk-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

"Edward-san?"

Ed looked behind and saw Riza. The exasperated coffee shop employee stared.

"Excuse me, can you give him a latte, no milk. Make that three orders." Riza ordered. The worker nodded as he grabbed 3 cups.

Riza and the Elric brothers were in the park, enjoying the fresh air. Birds chirping, a gentle breeze blew with talks of laughter and happiness heard. Ed faced Riza who was drinking her latte silently. Roy's take out order was sitting right beside her, still compressed in heat.

"Hey, Riza-san?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you like Taisa?"

Riza almost choked from her latte as she heard that question. Al gave a sigh.

"Nah, Havoc told me that one." Ed read her mind. Riza swore under her breath. Telling Lt. Havoc was a HUGE mistake.

"Nii-san…. I don't think-"

"Shut it, Al. I'm trying to blackmail that asshole, Mustang." Ed whispered. But he stopped as he and everyone else heard a piercing scream through out the park.

Ed, Al and Riza ran towards the scream.

They pushed through crowds of terrified people as they saw a horrific image.

A bloody corpse of a military officer was hung on a sturdy tree. His eyes were wide open in shock. It was as if… he was paralyzed to death.

And to add to that, the words 'I want Riza Hawkeye' was written in his own blood on the tree trunk next to the corpse.

"I want Riza-?" Ed looked puzzled as he turned to Riza who was somehow terrified as all the rest.

"Let's go." Riza mumbled.

"What!" Ed complained. But Al, who saw the expression on Riza's face clearly, agreed.

They walked and walked. Riza, in a somehow fast pace. They reached an empty clearing that lead to the nearest exit. As they were about to head off to the exit, they were stopped as a bolt of lightning appeared.

The three alchemists managed to dodge the assault. Ed transformed his automail into that blade. Riza pulled out her gun.

"Hey! Come out!" Ed demanded. But then, as a response, the three heard strange and cold laughter around them. Riza flinched by the laughing. She shot one bullet in the air and the laughter stopped abruptly. A figure emerged from the thick trees.

He was tall and lean. The man had black hair and lavender eyes. He wore black clothing, consisting of a long black trench coat and tight black pants. He was shirtless however he wore a chain necklace and the symbol of ouroboros across his upper arm. He had gloves with an array placed upon it. It was strange for them. The man seemed to be a homonculus. And homonculus never use alchemy.

He stopped walking and stood there. Ed took the chance. He charged at the mysterious homonculus. But the moment he was that close, the homonculus snapped his fingers and lightning came out. (AN: I know, I know… I made this guy a Roy wannabe. XD Don't you think?)

Ed, who didn't see this coming, came crashing down. Al came to his brother's aid.

"I've heard of you. You're the famous Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Under Roy Mustang's command." He said grudgingly. Ed stood up groaning. Ed gave it another go as this time he transmuted a tree into a pillar. The pillar wobbled and collapsed, crushing the homonculus. Smoke covered the area. Everyone couldn't see but Ed used his hearing. 'Coughing, coughing… Al… Riza… there!'

Ed jumped up and about to plunge his blade into the homonculus until a snap was heard. Lightning tore the smoke apart and was charging for Ed. Ed managed to dodge this time. The homonculus jumped out of the way, avoiding Ed's attack. Ed frowned. It was hard to come close to him. He was using the same tactics Roy used when they dueled.

Then there was a bang. A bullet flew as both managed to dodge it. Riza stood, gun at hand, trying to aim carefully. The homonculus gave a devilish grin at the sight of Riza. Riza's eyes widened as she saw those eyes. However purple, she could have sworn she saw those eyes before. And that hungry and lustful look… where has she seen those eyes before?

A huge rip sound was heard. The homonculus turned and saw Ed rip both gloves with his blade. The array was ripped in two. The blade was pointed threateningly at the homonculus' neck. But the sin just gave a laugh. A cruel a mirthless one. Ed was surprised at this until the homonculus made another snap with his finger and an even stronger lightning directly struck Ed.

Ed was slammed to a thick tree trunk, bleeding and unconscious. Al ran towards his brother.

"Nii-san!" Al shouted until there was another unexpected blow. It hit Al's armored leg, which shattered. Al tripped and was unable to stand up.

The Sin took control of this and grabbed Riza. He paralyzed her right hand and her gun dropped on the ground.

Riza grasped her right hand. How could it feel so numb? What's worse was she dropped her gun and she couldn't even grab it, not with that hormonculus grasping her.

"Come to me now, Riza." The voice ordered. Riza tried to push him away, glaring daggers at him.

"Come to me now and be mine, Riza!"

"NO!"

The Sin grabbed Riza by the waist and pressed his lips forcefully on Riza's. Al couldn't do anything about it. On the ground with only one leg, all he could do was watch this. Riza, with only one hand, used any possible way on fighting back.

But then it was somehow pointless. He was too strong and kicking and pushing away was useless.

Fire burst on the scene. The sin let go of Riza. Al took a glance at their savior. The homonculus also looked at his enemy. Colonel Roy Mustang stood there, furious with rage. How dare **he** tries and touches **his **Riza!

"Touch Riza again and I swear I'm bringing you straight to Hell!" he threatened. The Sin smirked and laughed.

"I've already been to Hell once… and I liked it." he made a sly smile. "Another time, Mustang!" the homonculus laughed as he disappeared from the bushes. Roy had the urge onto going after the bastard and punching him right in the face but ignored that feeling. He then came to Riza's aid.

"Riza, are you alright! What did that bastard do to you? What the hell happened! Roy asked Riza who just found her right hand back to normal again.

"I don't know. But that homonculus… I can't recall Taisa… but I thought I saw him once before…" Riza explained, her eyes wide from what just happened. Roy just held Riza close in his arms. Al was there, watching.

"Don't scare me like that again." Roy muttered in Riza's ear.

"Don't be… I don't want to be a burden." Riza whispered back.

AN: God, that was a long chapter. Well… R&R please!


	4. Burden?

Chapter 4- Burden?

SLAM!

A fist slammed an alley wall continuously; not even caring about the pain it inflicted upon itself.

"Dammit… Dammit…" he chanted many times. "DAMMIT!" He straightened up and glanced at the bruises and wounds on his aching hand. A small amount of blood trickled from the bruise. But the pain didn't matter to him. Two faces flashed through his mind. He simply grinned at the sight of those images, Riza Hawkeye, his love and that bastard, Roy Mustang, that asshole who stole Riza and **_everything_** else away from him.

"Mustang… Mustang…" he swore under his breath. "I'll kill you… I'll kill Mustang…" the sin just laughed as he swore his vow.

"Colonel… Lieuntenant… you're in bad shape…"

Sergeant Major Cain Fury was staring at Roy, who came back with Riza.

"Fullmetal's in an even worse fix. Call for a stretcher. And call for Major Armstrong. We need help in carrying Fullmetal's brother." Roy ordered. Fury nodded and did as he was told. Moments later, a stretcher carried Edward while Armstrong burst in posing, while carrying Alphonse.

Riza didn't saw a word. Being saved by her own superior AND lover, she felt completely helpless towards herself and others. And she hardly if not, never was.

Roy slammed the door of his office and gave a sigh. Riza stood there, waiting for her overprotective lover to speak about her actions.

But surprisingly, there was none. The colonel just hugged Riza close in his arms again. Said First Lieutenant did nothing but let him. Roy let go off Riza who gazed deeply at his eyes.

"Taisa, I told you. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." Riza said softly and calmly.

"I can't do that! Not with that psycho bastard out there!" Roy rejected. "Something could have happened to you or worse!"  
"Taisa, I can defend myself-"

"Just like how you defended yourself in the park!"

Riza was silenced. She hated the feeling of being weak and helpless even more. Especially the fact that her taisa was there to witness her as well. She hated that feeling to the fullest.

"Riza, I love you… Please… I don't want you taken away and hurt by that asshole just like that." Roy said, taking Riza close. Riza couldn't believe the expression on her colonel's face. It wasn't his usual confident smirk that could tell the world that nothing was impossible for him and that he was the most perfect man in the world. It was a sad and sincere one, the expression of worry and concern. Riza couldn't bare seeing it. She could shed tears just by that. She wanted her colonel to be happy with that cocky attitude like he always had, not a worried and concerned look because of her safety.

"I won't, for the both our sakes. But Roy…" she paused giving a small scoff, "Don't worry about me. I don't want to be anyone's burden. Especially not yours." Riza pleaded.

"I promise. You're not anyone's burden. Especially not mine." Roy said as he gave Riza his most breath taking and passionate kiss. Riza gladly accepted it, trying to forget this afternoon's events. They broke up, gasping for air in the matter of one minute.

"Oh, here taisa. I got this for you." Riza said as she handed over the already warm latte. She kept it inside a plastic on her bag before everything else happened.

Roy drank from it deeply. The taste of latte lingered inside him.

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Roy smiled. Riza smiled at the sight of his smile.

"Taisa, I have a question. How did you find out I was in the park with Edward-san and Alphonse-san?" Riza asked.

"Let's just say I had a sixth sense over lovers." Roy placed his smirk with a glint in his eye. Riza smiled and stole a kiss from her superior. The two enjoyed every moment of it. It tasted like coffee but it was the sweetest coffee they could ever taste.

"Colonel?"

Havoc gave a silent knock and went in, holding important papers. He dropped his bar of tobacco in shock. He saw his superiors kissing each other. The couple didn't pay attention to his intrusion. They couldn't even careless of each other's surroundings.

Havoc silently walked out and closed the door, leaving the two to their moment.

Havoc then placed a sign on the colonel's door after grabbing a paper and writing on it.

"DO **NOT **DISTURB. Scene inside may turn to a Rated R scene later… you have been warned."

That was short… ;;; But I just placed that one for fun. XD


	5. Dead

MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED!

Kiyuu-chan: What's a beta? XD Strange… from where we are, we call them hormonculus… and I saw in Fullmetalalchemist.info that it was spelt orubouros. But anyway, I edited the chapters for some typos. Just tell me what's the typo and I'll edit it for you.

Frip-Ouille: Good question… but then all will be revealed.

Tsunade-chan: I know! I make villains in my fics wannabes. I always make bad guys wannabes. Isn't that funny? XD Yeah, I'll tell you and all the rest in good time. Soon anyway…

* * *

Chapter 5- Dead

'Riza, I love you…' Roy thought. He was sitting by the sunset, facing Riza who was busy looking at the beautiful sun. Should he ask? Was it too soon… or too late? He faced Riza who was actually looking at him, puzzled.

"Riza, I-" Roy hesitated. 'What was the worst?' he asked himself.

'No… No was the worst…' the voice in his mind replied, Rejection to his undying love.

Roy carried behind him, in his palm, an engagement ring. It was the authentic and real one. The sparkling diamond encrusted in pure silver. He didn't ask any alchemist to make this, not even Tim Marcoh. He actually bought it off a shop.

'Suits someone as beautiful as her.' He thought as he purchased the wonderful item.

And it was true! Riza was looking marvelous in front of him. She wore a long black dress with a cut up slit on one side and she also had a shawl on her shoulder. She was looking formal for some occasion. For what, the colonel didn't know. Her blonde hair was even down and she had shining high heels on with also several pieces of jewelry. Mustang was surprised. You would never find Riza Hawkeye, his first lieutenant, ever dressing up like this. Roy glanced at his own attire.

'What the… hell?' Roy's eyes almost popped. He was wearing a Black Hayate costume in front of Riza… The chances of him screwing this up were high, a million to one.

"Colonel?"

"Riza… I-I love you. Will you marry me?" Roy suddenly asked. He didn't even want to say it… as if his voice had a mind of its own.

"I'm sorry Taisa… I've already been engaged." Riza gave a sad smile. She exposed another engagement ring in her finger.

"W-what?" Roy couldn't believe it. His heart breaking in two.

"You heard her." A cold laugh from behind said. Roy turned and saw that it was the homunculus.

"Forget it Mustang. Riza belongs to me." He was pushed and fell on, for some reason, in deep dark water.

"Colonel…"

"Riza no…" Roy choked in the water, drowning. Alchemy couldn't save him now…

"Colonel?"

"Riza please…"

"Colonel!"  
"Riza, I love you…"

"COLONEL!"

"Don't leave me…"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!" Roy's eyes snapped open as he woke up on his desk, screaming. Hughes was right beside him with an empty bucket in hand. Roy glanced at himself. He was wet.

"Roy, are you alright?" Hughes asked, concerned.

"Goddamit Hughes! I'm wet!" Roy roared.

"But Roy-roy! You seem to be having a nightmare!"

Roy stopped. Did Hughes see him? Hear him moaning for Riza? He decided to skip the topic as he noticed that other military members weren't there, but Hughes only. It seemed late already.

"Where is everyone?" Roy asked, more wanting to say 'Where's Riza?'

"They left. You slept during work again so all of us have decided that one of us stays and wake you up when it's late. Riza couldn't stay. She had to visit her cousin who came from North Headquarters. I advised Havoc to accompany her but she stated that she wanted to go by herself." Hughes explained.

"Dammit Hughes! Why didn't you persuade her?" Roy complained.

"Dear Roy! You should know! Your lover's as stubborn and as determined as you are!" Hughes mentioned at Roy who was rubbing his temples in disbelief. But then something came in. It was a reminder.

'_Don't worry about me. I don't want to be anyone's burden. Especially not yours.'_

Roy smirked as those exact words recorded back to him. A promise is a promise.

"There you are, Uncle Roy-Roy. Nice and Warm." Said Hughes who handed Roy some towels. Roy buried his face on his towels and dried off the wetness. Hughes shifted uncomfortably as he pulled out a file.

'Should I tell Roy? It would be of utter shock if I do such a thing.' Hughes asked himself in doubt. Unconsciously, he made a slight frown.

"Hughes, what's that?" Roy asked. Hughes landed at earth with a decision. Roy **should** know.

"It's a file Havoc and I researched on." Hughes said as he presented the envelope.

"It's about the Lightning Homunculus-" Roy already tore off the envelope and began scanning through the file. It was only a small article about the Ishbal war. At least 2 or 3 paragraphs were highlighted.

_Lightning State Alchemist, Blake Helmsley murdered. Details are unknown. The State Alchemist of Lightning was famous for conjuring bolts of Lightning from gloves with the proper transmutation circle and array sewn on it with the snap of his fingers. Ishbals murdering the alchemist could be the possibility of his death._

_In other news…_

" Is this all?" Roy placed the papers down.

"I'm searching for the most details. It could be possible. He was probablyjust transmuted back to the life by someone." Hughes pointed out. Roy reread the article over and over again.

"Blake Helmsley…" the name chanted repeatedly in his mind, 'Where have I heard that mane before?' he asked himself.

"Strange, isn't it? I'm so sure of it. I've heard that name before… oh… it's in the tip of my tongue…" Hughes began thinking hard.

"But the question is… why would anyone resurrect such a psycho? And how are we going to send a Homunculus back to the grave?" Roy mentioned.

"I'll research on it. There must be something." Hughes said until Roy stood up.

"That's enough, Hughes. I'm not even sure if it really is a guy named Blake Helmsley. The real one may be as dead as any other corpse. I don't know anything about that sin but he hates me for something and he wants Riza. Keep searching, but for now, good night." Roy said as he was clearing out his desk. He grabbed his coat and Hughes yawned, nodding.

"C'mon, Roy-Roy! Why don't we go and have a drink?"

"No, not this time."

"Alright, I'll drive you home then."

"No, I'm walking."

"Okay, I'll walk you home!"

"No, Hughes!"

"Oh fine! But how's about you see another of my daughter Elysia's pictures-"

"NO!"  
SNAP!  
"Noooooooooooooooooo! My PICTURES!"

* * *

Roy was walking from East HQ building to his apartment. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He didn't notice the chilly night breeze blowing through him nor the misty fog that concealed the entire area. Other and more important matters were in mind.

"Blake… Blake Helmsley… Dammit!" the name was erroneous to him. Where has he heard that name before? He couldn't remember. But his train of thoughts dismantled when he heard a noise. It sounded like it came from his right.

He slowly crept to that noise and studied it. It was strange. There was nothing but a rusty tin can that lay on the floor at the foot of a trashcan.

'Probably a cat…' Roy shrugged and turned. But when he did, a glass bottle was smashed in the back of his head. Blood gushed and trickled from the open gash as shards of broken glass fell. The colonel collapsed heavily on the cold ground as a shadowy figure stood behind him.

'Shit…' said colonel groaned. His vision was blurry. He could pass out anytime. The pain was so immense. What was even worse was that he couldn't defend himself. His fiber synthetic gloves remained in his pocket. He doesn't even have enough time to place them on and burn the thug who was doing this to him.

On and on, the shadowy figure began torturing Mustang. Punches, Kicks and even half strangling him and using a small dagger to protrude wounds. Roy was already half dead as when he finally stopped.

"You're perfect Mustang. Too perfect." The shady figure frowned as he picked up Mustang and placed him close by pulling his hair strands.

"I'm disgusted." He slammed Roy's head to the ground and stepped on his head. Roy slowly and with difficulty, tilted his head to see who was the asshole was doing this to him. And with somehow no surprise, it was the homunculus. The one from the park, the one who killed many military officers, the one who was trying to take Riza away from him.

"B-Blake… H-H-Helmsley…" Roy uttered through grit teeth. The homunculus gave a sniff by the sound of the name. He gave Roy a kick to the stomach. Said Colonel spurted out a small amount of blood, gasping for sweet air.

"Wrong… it's Obsession." He snarled.

"Colonel?" a voice rang out from the thick fog. Soon, a nearby military dog ran towards the scene and saw the colonel lying on the ground.

"Colonel Mustang!" he was shocked. How could his colonel actually be here in the ground, dying? But then, he didn't expect the surprise attack that struck him hard. Lightning flung to him. He screamed in pain and he fell, dead. His eyes wide open from being paralyzed. Roy saw it with his own eyes. He died a quick death. Unlike himself who might just a die a slow and painful one, perhaps not.

"You're lucky this time, Mustang. I've got no mood to kill you… for now. But remember this… Riza's mine, got that?" he said grudgingly as he pulled Roy up by grabbing his hair strands again.

"N-Not to a f-fag-faggot like you-" Roy stuttered through his blood stained teeth. But he stopped. White, hot pain seared through him and he blacked out. The homunculus dropped his head in the stone, leaving the dagger stuck to Mustang's thigh. The psychotic homunculus, Obsession, disappeared from sight, laughing. What's the use of waiting? He might have already killed him. What's the chance of him living now?

2:00 already, at the darkest of night. Riza was walking through the alleyway, coming from greeting her cousin who came from North City. She curved a slight smile, glad to see her cousin visiting her for a while. But the feeling seized as she could sniff something. The putrid smell of… blood.

She saw something lying across the alley floor. Blood was everywhere. Stained in the ground and even in the brick walls. But that something was covered in most of the blood.

She slowly crept towards the thing, and her eyes widened in horror. She saw her colonel, lying dead across the ground.

"Roy!" she screamed as she ran and collapsed in her knees in front of her fallen colonel.

"Oh shit… Oh shit… Oh my God…" she began muttering uncontrollable phrases and curses that could express her grief. She pulled Roy close and settled him in her lap. She sighed in relief. If it hadn't been for the slow breathing, she would have found him dead. But his body temperature was running low due to the cold climate. Riza took off her coat and placed it on Roy. Riza cleared off with her hands, dirt and blood from his face. She flinched when she found a dagger in his thigh. She slowly and cautiously pulled it out, getting nervous when she saw the pained expression in her lover's face.

Riza picked up the fallen colonel. She groaned, finding him heavy. For a lean man like Roy Mustang, he was heavy. She headed for her apartment. The hospital would be a long walk from here. And time matters in this situation.

'Roy please… don't die on me… hold on…' Riza silently begged as she was rushing straight for her apartment. 'Too many people love you… I love you… don't die on us… don't die on me…'

Riza arrived at her apartment. She didn't meet anyone across the way. Common sense, people would find it ridiculous to carry corpses to their own home.

She slammed the door and laid Roy across her bed. Black Hayate, who immediately seized from chewing his toy watched in surprise as Riza ran to her bathroom for medical supplies. No one knew this, even Roy, but she was handy on first aid and medicine.

'Roy… you better stay alive…' Riza began nursing and treating Roy. The colonel made a small groan as if he unconsciously made a reply. But in truth, images were displayed in his head. A series of flashbacks and memories came back to him. And most importantly, the gate to an old memory unsealed itself.


	6. Revelation

Author's Note: I'm Back! Man, I've been typing a lot these days. Sorry if I don't review too soon for all of you guys. I've got personal life and school works to do… if you know what I mean.

Kiyuu-chan: Really? Thanks for telling me. Maybe you can help me a bit. Just e-mail me if you want to talk about it and all...

Heh, heh, heh... you're underestimating my powers! XD I can actually make Roy die anytime. Maybe even in this fan fic! XD But not now of course... Roy getting injured gives it a good plot to the story. But I need to give a life and death situation of course. XD ... Maybe I should make Roy die... XD (maniac laugh)

Fluff Freak: Thanks, Fluff Freak! Thanks for the great support! And that goes to all of you out there!

Tsunade-chan: Actually, I was thinking of that too. I mean, homunculus names are hard to get sometimes. Most of the terrible sins I could think off were already taken... by the original 7 of course! XD Yeah, poor Roy... I mean... he is my fave (next is Ed). Anyway, I'll see what I can do with him next! XD

Riza ():Thanks, Riza. Yeah, I know who you are. You're from my section, my level and yeah, my school. Nah, you should know that this is my first FMA fanfiction so still, I'm a beginner. I actually give feelings like that? Making people grow attatched? Really? Hm... dunno about that. Must be a secret technique! XD (posing like Armstrong) Dude, humor is my ultimate. I'm wondering whether I should make a fic about Envy's diary. XD Dude! I need a dying scene here! Yeah, anyway I shouldn't make it 'perfect'. I always remember what Roy said in the last episode. (sniff) Yeah, I'm having fun... torturing Roy! XD

Roy: (attempting to burn)

Me: (gulp) oO

Riza: (sigh) Get on with the story... --;;;

* * *

Chapter 6- Revelation 

"Nii-san... are you sure we should do this?" Al asked. He was following his brother, Ed, who was doing probably the craziest act possible.

"Yes Al! I'm sure for the 59th time, k?" Ed's voice raised, keeping count. Al sighed, watching his older brother limp towards the exit. Knowing his brother, when an idea comes to him, it's impossible to stop him.

The Elric Brothers stopped by the City of Lior. Ed limped as Alphonse was having even more second thoughts. Should he let his brother take the risk or should he drag his brother with force back to the hospital? He couldn't decide as the train was already leaving.

It turns out, Ed already woke up from his coma. First thing he did was regenerate Al's leg back using alchemy, using and reconfiguring the array on Al's interior armor. Having eaten lots, he somehow managed to sneak away from the hospital and its dreaded nurses. His reasons why were completely obvious.

"That asshole... I'm not gonna wait for Colonel Bastard to finish him off! I'm gonna kick his ass myself! Oh sweet vengeance..." Ed swore, the sweet imagination of killing the homunculus lingering.

"Are you sure, Nii-san? I don't think he'll even tell you anything." Al once again tried to reason.

"Trust me! I'm persuasive! It'll all push through, you'll see!" Ed said as he entered the downtown areas and alleyways.

"But Nii-san, what if he attacks? You're in no condition to fight!" Al said until Ed made a sudden halt.

Right in front of him, was a black cat. It seems so, but to Ed, it was no ordinary one. He could have sworn he saw _his _malicious grin.

"Alright, give it up, Envy." Ed said casually. The cat made a sigh like meow and in split second, a green haired, purple eyed homunculi stood before him. It was Envy. Alphonse was hesitant. This was definitely bad.

"Envy, give me answers." Ed demanded. Envy laughed.

"Yo, Chibi-san, I never knew you would find me out." Envy teased, pointing at Ed's head to differ the height.

"Cut the crap, Envy. Shut the fuck up and give me the bloody answers!" Ed said threateningly.

"Oh really, Chibi-san? What are you gonna do? Squeal on me for calling you short?" Envy mocked. Ed's right eye was twitching. His vein throbbed heavily at the sound of the sin's jeers. He unexpectedly, gave a sigh.

"Well, I guess I have to show everybody the pictures I got of you and your bitch, Lust, making out." Ed made his evil grin. Envy's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" Envy grabbed the picture and glanced at it.

It was indeed the perfect form of blackmail. Envy was in the picture with Lust. Envy, being the dominant one, pushed Lust to the wall with both lips pressed to one another. Envy shredded the pictures into a million pieces, the shreds and remains, scattered in the floor.

"Ha! I have even more copies! And don't forget the negatives!" Ed held high even more pictures along with the negatives, smirking with pride. Al was surprised. He never knew his brother's genius was also bent for blackmail.

"How many homunculi are there?" Ed asked. Envy was fuming but sighed. He might as well cooperate. Like he has a choice. No one knows about the 'relationship' yet.

"How many homunculi are there?" Ed repeated.

"Dude, if you studied religion, you'd know." Envy's eyes rolled.

"Listen, I'm an alchemist, not a priest." Ed's eyes narrowed. Sparks flied from both gold and purple orbs. Al sighed. Maybe his brother wasn't really 'all that'.

"Yeah, there are 7 of us, Chibi-san. So what?" Envy responded.

"Do you know any homunculi that can use lightning according to will?" Ed questioned. He could have sworn Envy made a small flinch.

"Why the hell should I tell you, you little bitch? It's homunculi business!" Envy snarled. Ed raised the pictures high.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk! Dammit!" Envy suddenly said.

"It seems that we're going my way... TALK." Ed demanded with glee.

'I swear to that son of a bitch chibi-san...' Envy cursed.

"Yeah, there is another homunculus besides the 7 of us. We don't know much about him. All I know is he loves killing, especially military officers. And dude, I'm not kidding. The guy's insane! You should here him sleep. Gluttony talks in his sleep but he's not that screwed up. The most that dude will say is this..." Envy shape shifted to the eight homunculus and lied down, in a crawled sleeping position.

"Riza, you're mine...Riza...Riza..." the homunculus continued on muttering and chanting. Edward and Al stared. How could he be that... obsessed?

Envy made a shape shift back to his true form.

"And that's not all. The man, in his sleep, he always ends up making up death threats and ways on how to screw your dick head colonel. Like..."

Envy reverted again to the Lightning homunculus and went to the same position.

"Mustang... Mustang... heh, heh... I'll kill you... You think you've won? I'll kill you..." the sin started laughing on his sleep like a maniac. Envy returned to his normal and shurgged.

"That's one of the reasons why we think he's got a few screws loose. If you know what I mean, dude. So, the rest of us call him 'Obsession'." Envy finally let out a sigh, finally relieved.

"Alright, Envy. You did your part. Now, I'm gonna find that son of a bitch..." Ed said.

"What? No reward, dudes?" Envy complained.

"Oh fine! Here!" Ed shoved the pictures to Envy.

"Thanks, shorty!" Envy teased with delight as changed into a bird and flew off, carrying the blackmail evidence.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT COULD FIT IN A LOOPHOLE OF A CHERRIOUS CEREAL JUST BECAUSE A GRAIN OF RICE COULDN'T?" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. He just continued watching Envy fly off.

"Grr ... That bastard Envy..." Ed uttered.  
"We have to go back, Nii-san... the nurses are probably looking for us." Al said as they walked off.

"Yeah, I'm starved..." Ed rubbed his stomach which was begging for some food. Al made a sweat drop until something came to him.

"Nii-san... how did you get those pictures?" Al asked.

"I only used alchemy to 'edit' some pictures. It'll wear off anyway, too bad. I wanted to see Envy's face once he realized it. Anyway, by that time, we're long gone!" Al gave a sweat drop as Ed made a laugh. His jaw can just fall anytime.

"You know… I can't believe they actually screw each other… my plan wouldn't have worked anyway…' Ed gave a smirk. He is sooooo gonna bust Envy for that.


	7. Sin Play

Author's Note: I got bored. So, I'm placing the next chapter in the same week. Hope you enjoy and please, leave some reviews. Comments, Suggestions and even flames are allowed. Oh, and a few spoilers are here.

Shadow Dreamer 27: Thanks, Shadow Dreamer! It's great to see another one review! Thanks! This is my first FMA fic... I must've sucked... hey... it's not like I can get more than 100 reviews unlike others... They're too good for me...

Fluff Freak: Yeah,I know... (sob) Why do I even bother torturing poor Envy... sob I like him too... even if he did do a lot of bad stuff... ;; Did I mention Roy somewhere? ... ;;; Everyone's asking for Roy these days. Lots of them usually want Ed.

Guest: Is this an adventure? I thought this was a drama... XD Yeah, all is coming soon. I'll expose a bit of the past after this I guess... I GUESS.

tear drops of flaming darkness: Yeah, yeah, yeah. After this chapter. I really dedicate this chapter to Envy. I was wondering if I can give Envy some action in this fan fic. So here. I'll post something tomorrow about Roy I guess.

* * *

Chapter 7- Sin Play 

'Dammit… Dammit to hell…'

Envy slammed his fist on the wall, muttering all the curses he knows. He crumpled and tore all the pictures he received. They were actually stolen pictures of Hughes and his daughter.

'Fuck it… Dante's gonna kill me…' Envy sighed as he sat by his 'chair'. He rested on above a trashcan lid, thinking on what now. He felt extremely humiliated. Not only did he reveal his secret to that pipsqueak and his full metal brother, but he also showed hints of weakness to his very own (dare he say it?) stepbrothers. (Author's note: Spoiler alert here.). Something he never wanted to reveal.

Envy laughed as we strode off, deeper into the alleys of Lior.

'Maybe Lust and I should really stop." Envy pondered.

Envy continued his pondering over Lust and his relationship's stability until he sensed something. He swiftly gave a high jump and moved out of the way. Envy landed with cat like grace, pouncing on the walls and to solid ground again. He looked back.

Nothing and No one was there but himself and…

"Few screws loose, huh?" a voice echoed. The homunculus, Obsession, appeared, leaning against the wall, and glaring at Envy with malice. His cold lavender orbs rolled to Envy's own. Envy stared at him, knowing that he could be in danger. Obsession was not the type to care, that he knew. His fingers, which was already in snap position, was a sign.

"Well, what d'ya know? The faggot who talks in his sleep." Envy grinned. Lightning struck, Envy was lucky he managed to dodge it again.

"I know you were revealing secrets to Mustang's dog." Obsession sniffed by the mention of 'his' name.

"So, what the hell do you want?" Envy questioned, his eyes narrowed. Obsession gave a smirk. Things were certainly going his way.

"You and me, in a duel. Obsession declared. Envy was surprised. He usually duels with Greed but seriously… what's this dude up to? Envy ignored his own cautions and gave a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. But why the sudden challenge?" he asked.

"It would be amusing to see you fall to me. Military dogs are already boring." The Sin taunted. Envy gave a small frown. This jackass is going down… and the battle began.

Envy charged up, prancing high and landing a series of kicks. Obsession managed to dodge and black the heavy kicks with pain. He gritted his teeth. Envy was really tough at this. Envy stopped threshing kicks and began with punches. He gave a punch to Obsession to the stomach and was slammed to the wall. Obsession just lay there by the wall, surprisingly still. Envy stood by his opponent with some pride.

"Who's falling now?" Envy taunted. Obsession gave a hidden smirk. He was still on the ground.

"You." he replied. Envy was surprised by his response but was too late. Obsession gave a snap to his fingers and lightning flew towards Envy. Envy was then tackled and pushed to the ground this time, clutching the numbness in his ankle area. He can't kick with his left now.

"Oh, beaten already? You can only useone leg properly now." Obsession said provokingly. Envy grinned. It wasn't over yet.

"Kiss my ass." Envy said as he shape shifted. The sin stepped back in slight hesitation. Envy turned into a huge black dragon. Scales as hard as the hardest steel and great wings to help it fly. It snorted out flames from it snout, looking at the lightning homunculus with it's fierce lavender eyes.

Obsession frowned, eyes narrowing at the sight of flames dancing around the dragon. 'Fire…' the word came in as he looked at the pieces of ember crackling through a pile of trash.

Envy charged roaring with might as a dragon would. He drove the lightning homunculus to building walls and corners. Obsession was barely managed to dodge each tackle. Building bricks and steel crumbled from the monster dragon. But as much as he may be in danger, Obsession still carried his smirk. He loved fighting stronger opponents. The stronger they are, the harder they would fall, they say.

Envy used a few more resolves as he began breathing out burning flames. Obsession dodged. The small stream of fire caused and inflicted a slight burn to his very skin. The sin let out a cry of pain. The fire… it was… immense… just like how _he_ did it...

Obsession let that feeling out as he let go of that feeling. He was not going to be defeated, Never. The Sin began analyzing the situation. He needs to think of some tactic. He looked around. In every transformation, there has to be a weak spot for them to transfer back. And he saw it. In the very bottom, his belly, which was the only part of the dragon that seemed to be sensitive to his lightning. It wasn't concealed in scales.

Envy charged again. This time, fire was spread across the entire area. There was no way the other sin could win. But he was confused and puzzled on what he was witnessing. Obsession made a jump for the air and seemed to be diving down to his under part. Envy was trying to get close to him. To hell with Dante and the others, they were better off without the eight sin. Suddenly, he knew something was wrong. Obsession smirked and snapped. Lightning bolts struck the dragon in the belly and Envy gave a cry in pain. He then reverted back to his true form, clutching his belly in so much pain.

"How the hell did he fucking do that?" Envy groaned. He clutched his stomach the pain of electricity was immense. He only heard of the eight sin's power. But he never felt it until now.

"I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight. I'm disappointed. It was no wonder you couldn't beat Edward Elric." Obsession grinned. Envy's teeth gritted. He? A weakling? This asshole was definitely going to get it. He wasn't done yet.

"Well, since I can't seem to battle weaklings… I guess I'm leaving…" the sin walked off, giving what looked like a bored expression. Envy watched Obsession leave, his eyes rolled directly at Obsession's direction. This was his chance…

A snap was heard. Obsession turned, surprised. What the-

Flames that were surrounding combined and consumed Obsession. He was crouched on the ground, screaming and shrieking in pain. Envy stood before the burning inferno, in a transformed Roy form. He used his power, combined with the gloves he had.

Obsession glanced at Roy (Envy), who was watching him burn to ashes, probably. He glared with pure spite and hatred at the figure.

'Mustang…'

Envy copied Roy's smirk. Obsession saw it. The same smirk he truly hated. An image and a flashback came to him.

* * *

A snap of fingers was heard. The shadow of man consumed in ember was shrieking from the immense white, hot pain as the fire continued blazing through the scene. An arm, which was turning slowly into ashes was separated and fell to the ground, skin turning to ash as a bone remained. The man collapsed.

* * *

Envy smiled. He snapped, letting the fire disappear once he saw Obsession fall to the ground. He transformed to Envy ( no, that wasn't a typo… I really meant he transformed to himself… XD) and walked off. That was it. He won. 

"Heh, that wasn't so hard." He said as he shrugged and strode off to the nearest turn. But he stopped when he heard some shuffling and shoving. Envy turned and glanced around the area. Nothing.

"Damn it… now he screwed my mind." Envy thought. "What's next? I moan for Lust in my sleep?" Envy laughed. He turned back to make sure unfortunately, a heavy punch flew across his face.

* * *

"Lust! Lust! Come on! Can I eat? Pleeeeeeeease?" Gluttony begged for food as he bounced around Envy. Lust groaned. Honestly, instead of her with the Philosopher's stone, she had to be with drooling famished glutton. 

"Alright! Alright! But don't make a mess!" Lust waved. Gluttony was already on the trail once a certain smell lingered in the air. Lust could smell it too. It was the scent of blood. And when there's blood, there's a corpse. And when there's a corpse, there's Gluttony who will devour his meal.

She walked off, wondering. She hasn't seen Envy since this morning. Where was he? Lust needed the palm tree homunculus with her. No one knew this, not even Gluttony, but she loved the palm tree. They were always together. Ever since the first time they met, they were always there for each other.

"Lust! Lust!" Gluttony's voice screamed. Lust groaned again. Her thoughts were interrupted again. It was annoying sometimes. She headed for Gluttony. Another reason why she needed the palm tree was that she needed someone to help her watch over Gluttony.

Lust stopped when she saw Gluttony on his knees beside a corpse. Lust was surprised. Gluttony wasn't eating it at all.

"Lose your appetite?" she said sarcastically as she walked even closer.

"Lust, it's Envy!" Gluttony pointed. Lust was shocked and ran for her Envy. She collapsed right in front of his body, almost pushing Gluttony out of the way.

"Envy!" Lust screamed, pulling him close. Envy's condition is terrible. Bruised and battered, with blood mixed with dirt. Envy was a complete mess. Lust sighed in relief. If Envy wasn't a homunculus unlike he was now he'd be dead by now.

"Envy? Who did this to you?" Lust questioned. Envy gasped for air as his eyes fluttered, gaining the last of his consciousness he had left.

"O-Obse-Obsession…" he murmured until he blacked out. Lust screamed.

* * *

AN: You're probably wondering why I made this chapter EnvyxLust... don't ask... couldn't think of anything. I was wondering whether Envy and Lust could make good pair. If any of you disagrees... I can make Lust dump Envy for Greed later... XD But poor Envy... I like him too even if he is a cold blooded, sadistic, perverted murderer who killed a lot of characters I really like... HUGHES! NOOOOOOOO! 


	8. Jealousy

AN: I'm back in the same week with another chapter! I won't be updating 'till next week and currently, I'm in need for some ideas... ;;; Don't ask... anyway, enjoy and each of you get replies for reviewing.

Shadow Dreamer 27:Dude! I REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALY cried on that ep! TT I mean… we loved Hughes… even if he was obsessed with his daughter and shows some annoying (yet cute) pictures of his daughter. ;; Hughes…

Fluff Freak: Really? I had second thoughts about that pair. I thought that Greed went more with Lust than Envy. But I support EnvyxLust all the way.

Dude, you'll find out. This chap has some… SOME proof that Roy is alive… well… unless he's stuck on purgatory or something… XD I'm scaring you, am I? XD

And dude, damn. I suck on battle scenes. Sometimes, I even try to avoid them (unless they are completely necessary). How could you say I'm good? Oh well… thanks for the comment about battle scenes anyway… honestly, I'm a rookie. ;;;

Rachel E.A.: Yeah, yeah sure. I'm putting Roy in this chapter and from here on anyway. So don't worry! I'll make sure that Roy won't completely get hurt until UNTIL the last few chapters I think. XD

Riza (): How could I forget you? Yeah, sure. This is what this story is about, right? But I am still putting additional pairings and all. I should put EdWin sometime here anyway. Poor Ed. All battle, no romance. XD YEAH! ROYXRIZA THE WHOLE DAMN WAY! XD (raising banner) Yes, nothing is perfect! (dodges bullet) ROY ROCKS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (does it like Ric Flair) XD

Envy: I don't believe what you are damn doing in this bloody fic! I get my own spotlight for once and damn, you had to made me fucking lose to some fucking asshole!

Me: Take it or leave it. Be thankful I actually gave you parts. >>

Envy: You made me a complete damn weakling-

Me: LUST!

Lust: Yes? (sharpening nails)

Envy: oO Never mind dude… it's your story… forget it… you can make me lose anytime…

Me:

* * *

Chapter 8- Jealousy_"Files intact, everything in place, alright, you're clear for today." "Thank you, Lt. Colonel." A man saluted and walked off. The man sighed, already tired for doing countless mounts of paperwork. The colonel was an action type, so was the Lt. Colonel. He, the first lieutenant, had to do everything for them. He felt more of a dog to the military than others would feel. Missions come in once in a while, but not very often. It was a miracle that he actually submitted 'his' paperwork on time.  
He sat on his desk, collapsing on the chair and taking a rest. He was glad that he didn't see paperwork until tomorrow again. The man reluctantly yawned and closed his eyes, plunging in for some shuteye. This man, by the way, if you haven't figured out yet was none other that Roy Mustang. _

_Another man approached warily towards the first lieutenant's desk. He suddenly went on top of him, shaking him hard. The lieutenant groaned, peeved to see his own best friend disturb one of his only hours of relaxation._

_"Maes! Dammit. You really have a knack at annoying some people." Roy grunted as he tried to gain some sleep._

_"Why Roy-Roy! How cruel!" a younger First Lieutenant Maes Hughes leaned over Roy's desk, "So, how are the days going by?"_

_Roy snorted, "A mountain of paperwork on my desk! That bastard, Gran's torturing me!" Roy said in sarcasm. Hughes laughed._

_"Don't worry! There'll be a time where you're the colonel and you can torture that 'asshole', Gran, ten times worse. Just you wait Roy! Or even better, you'rethe fuhrer! Complete control! You'll see!" Hughes said excitedly._

_"Hell yeah! He doesn't know what I've got in store for him after all this." Roy smirked casually. The door burst open and two men emerged in. One was the colonel, Colonel Basque Gran, marching towards the two military dogs. Another military officer accompanied them, one that didn't seem to be a familiar face. Basque Gran halted in front of his desk, looking firm. Roy and Hughes looked surprised but straightened up at the sight of their 'boss'._

_The man who stood beside him looked new. However, the second lieutenant rank was placed on his shoulder region. There was nothing really special about him. He had black hair and icy, navy blue eyes. A cold glare struck those that came across those eyes. Roy and Hughes almost flinched just by looking at it. They decided to avoid looking at those cold orbs. He was also tall and lean and he wore a pair of gloves that accompanied his military uniform which has an array sewn in each pair. Colonel Gran cleared his throat._

_"Lt. Mustang, Lt. Hughes, this is our new second lieutenant, from South HQ, Lt. Blake Helmsley. Lieutenants?" Col. Gran said which sounded more like an order._

_"Welcome. Hughes, Maes Hughes." Hughes greeted. He shook his hand. Blake returned the handshake but didn't have the same enthusiasm. Roy stepped in and hesitated. He looked at Blake who was looking at him in the same manner. Roy almost got chills, just looking at him. At first glance, there was something about the said Second Lieutenant that he didn't like. Roy slowly withdrew his hand for a handshake._

_"Roy. Roy Mustang." Roy said narrowly. He noticed a glare of daggers from Lt. Helmsley turn into a smirk._

_"Mustang, the Flame Alchemist?" he let go. Basque Gran nodded and the two officers left Roy and Hughes. Roy stared at Blake suspiciously. There was something odd about him._

* * *

'I couldn't understand why you were smirking like that…'

* * *

_Roy and Blake were in the presence of their colonel. Both were still in a salute position as the pair stood still._

_"Lt. Mustang, Lt. Helmsley, the main purpose on why I asked you in my office is that I have a simple task for you. Duel tomorrow in the parade grounds for the both of you. A test of strength, I shall say. Representatives from other headquarters and cities will be present as well as Fuhrer Bradley and his secretary. So please… be at your best." Col. Gran ordered._

_"Sir!" both lieutenants responded. They glared at each other for a moment. Ever since their first meeting, an intense and bitter rivalry was made._

_"And another thing. Meet our new officer who just transferred from North. Second Lt. Riza Hawkeye." Basque Gran signaled permission for entrance, the door opened._

_An extremely beautiful woman, around her 20's, entered. Blonde hair and amber-like eyes for features, she carried a gun in her pocket. She was the younger Riza Hawkeye. She instantly gave a salute._

_"Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Riza declared. Basque Gran nodded in acceptance while the two lieutenants looked at her in awe._

_To Roy, she was the most beautiful maiden in the entire universe. He'd give anything...just to beeven close to her... possibly even lovers.Like an angel, descending from the highest of heavens. Roy's thoughts turned to daydreams as he continued staring at Riza who was staring at him strangely. It was only until Basque Gran yelled at both him and Lt. Helmsley in the ear that they both landed on earth from their own thoughts._

_"Lt. Mustang, Lt. Helmsley, I want a full report on tomorrow's duel. You are dismissed. I need a small chat with Lt. Hawkeye." Col. Gran said. A last salute made and both left. They looked at each other, straight in the eye. After a long unbearable silence, they parted for separate directions without one word.

* * *

_

'You didn't even notice me… but I loved you from the very first time I laid eyes on you…'

* * *

_Blake collapsed on the parade ground fields. Roy was right above him, his fingers already in position. A single applaud was heard and both lieutenants turned to see Fuhrer Bradley who was accompanied by Juliet Douglas, applauding with a smile._

_"Well done. Especially to you, Lt. Mustang." The Fuhrer smiled. Cheers and applause roared through the entire grounds as Hughes ran to Roy. He gave him a pat in the shoulder for congratulations._

_"Great job Roy! Excellent play! You were spectacular!" Hughes cheered. Roy returned the favor._

_"Thanks Hughes." Roy said. He felt someone right behind him other than Hughes. He turned to see the military officer from yesterday, Riza, staring at Roy's charcoal black eyes with a straight face._

_"Good job." Said Riza in the most casual way before she walked off. Roy smirked while Hughes snickered. He knew his best friend all too well. His feelings were no exception. However, the two of them didn't know that there was someone behind them, glaring death at Roy. Oh, he never felt this jealous and so intense in his life. He held a grudge on him, but not to this extent. He'll never win… He guarantees it._

_And one day, he'll kill him… after all that he and the ones before him have done…

* * *

'Ever since we met, you always hated me and I too. How could you… hate me that much? Was it ranks or more attention from our superiors towards me? You were so… obsessed in beating me. How could you be so… jealous… driven by grudge? I know it's got nothing to do with rivalry. Oh no... it goes far beyond that...'

* * *

AN: Rank Formation I made for the flashback parts:_

'Ever since we met, you always hated me and I too. How could you… hate me that much? Was it ranks or more attention from our superiors towards me? You were so… obsessed in beating me. How could you be so… jealous… driven by grudge? I know it's got nothing to do with rivalry. Oh no... it goes far beyond that...' 

Colonel: Basque Someone… I'll make him die anyway…

Major: Someone.

1st. Lieutenant: Roy Mustang & Maes Hughes (Kimbly, but he won't be here)

2nd Lieutenant: Riza Hawkeye & Blake Helmsley


	9. Of Family and Riches

AN: I'm back! My God, the frustration just runs over me since I had a writer's block… --;;; So annoying… Anyway, I heard from my friend in school, Riza () chatted with some of the readers of this fic. And there was the major request of more RoyxRiza hints. Hmm… I know! I have the perfect idea! Also, I think I should put RoyxRiza hints in almost every chapter I make. What do you think? Please hand down some suggestions to your reviews.

KagomeMarie: Thanks! Sure, I'll update as soon as ideas come to me!

Kiyuu-Chan: Yeah, you'll see more flashbacks and more clues as the story goes on. Nah, I won't blame you. I guess some of us are busy and all. XD Sure, I'll send you every chapter by e-mail. XD Thanks for the assistance.

Fluff Freak: Well… Roy's thoughts and POV was mentioned every time each chapter ends. Yes, I think it was some how obvious… actually not… XD I'm kinda slow too actually. Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's alive now. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him… YET. (evil laughter) Do I always end up threatening Roy's life in almost every chapter?

Shadow Dreamer 27: I know! I love flashbacks! One of the best parts in the damn story! Yeah sure. I'll make him win… but not always! I need the bad guys to win as well. XD I'm sooooo bad. On with the story…

Warning: OC's are included from this chapter 'till on. No… I won't make them crappy… . 

Chapter 9- Of Family and Riches

Blink… Blink… 

Roy's eyes slowly fluttered open. His eyes cast directly on a pearly white ceiling. Roy moaned. Every part of him felt so sore.

Roy gazed at his stiff hand. It was wrapped in some bandages just as most of him was. He sat up clutching his stomach as the pain inflicted him. Another moan escaped his lips.

Roy studied the room, surprised. The last thing he remembered was that he passed out in an alleyway… with the homunculus above him.

'And remember… Riza's mine… got that?' that was the last threat he heard before he lost awareness. The rest, he could hardly recall. The main point, he managed to survive that massacre.

Roy's eyes then led themselves in a night table that stood beside the bed he lay. Nothing much was there, only a small portrait that displayed itself.

A small photographed picture of Riza and he himself. Roy laughed as he continued viewing the precious memory. That was the day he and Riza had their first date. They had to force Hughes into using his last piece of film. He sighed, knowing that he was safe. Nothing would harm him. This was only Riza's apartment.

"Roy?"

Roy turned and saw Riza by the doorway Black Hayate ran around the room enthusiastically as it saw that her mistress' lover was awake. Riza walked in the room, setting aside a small basin of water. She carried a small washcloth and dipped it entirely in the clear water. She squeezed and stretched it and began rubbing Roy's face gently. Silence, nothing was said as Roy lay down and let Riza continue her work.

"I found you passed out in an alley… what happened?" Riza asked, continuing her work. Why was she asking? She knew perfectly well without even guessing on what happened to him. He was massacred and tortured by that sin. He didn't have to say it. And he doesn't have to say no to this, she was a burden.

Roy made a slight frown. Should he tell her what he's been through? Ambushed by someone who was madly after her? No, he made a promise. He didn't want to make it seem like it was her fault that he's been through hell and actually made it out and he never will. Roy stared at Riza and the expression she carried. The sorry and sad expression Roy saw was unbearable. 'Shit… I prefer death there than see her like this…' Roy thought as he slowly turned away.

"Thugs ganged up on me. I couldn't pull out my gloves on time." Roy kept his voice casual as he said this. It wasn't exactly a lie. Some thug did gang up on him, consisting that the gang only had one member. But the Flame Alchemist highly doubted that Riza would actually believe a vague explanation like that.

Roy turned to see Riza's face again but was slightly surprised to see Riza's face close to him. The pair looked straightly in each other's eyes. Unconsciously, they were coming even closer…

But the prized moment was interrupted as Black Hayate bit the hem of Riza's clothing. She somehow remembered something.

"Excuse me, Taisa." Riza cast for the door. Roy shot daggers at the small creature. One of the things he hated about the military dog, it had lousy timing.

"Yo, brother!" Roy looked at the doorway and saw the least person he expected to see.

A man slightly older than him stood by the doorway. He looked exactly like Roy. Jet black hair and charcoal black eyes, the only difference was the facial built. While Roy had a smooth built, this man had a rugged face. He even had a slight beard. The man, at first sight, seemed to be the cool one.

"Ford! Long time no see!" the colonel rose up to catch a better glimpse of his older brother, Ford Mustang. (AN: Haha, get it? Couldn't think of anything else… it was fun to make Roy's bro a car, isn't it? Besides… he could be one of the makers of Ford! XD)

"Hey cousin, don't forget about me." This time, a woman accompanied by Riza came in. Just by appearance, she didn't have much of Mustang blood.

Long silver hair that was left there to flow and hang, paired with ocean blue orbs. She was as old as Roy and was younger than Ford.

"Winoa, it's been a while." Roy grinned.

"Indeed it has." Winoa made a slight smile. "By the way Roy… nice girlfriend." Roy and Riza flushed furiously as Ford and Winoa laughed.

"Stop it Winoa! We're not-"

"You don't have to lie to me, Roy. I know all too well." Winoa stopped laughing and gave a smirk as she said this. Roy glared a thousand daggers at his cousin. Winoa Airstorm was a bitch.

"Never mind… so… I'm supposed to be Aunt Porsche Mustang's and Central Headquarters' representative…" Winoa suddenly inspected Roy as she was referring to Ford and Roy's mother. She then turned her eyes on Riza.

"Hm… skinny… military rank must be high… First Lieutenant in East HQ… you are Riza Hawkeye, right? But she seems… hmm… never mind! Roy, you pick such good choices!" Winoa smiled.

"Only thing now are promotions! Mom's flipping over why you're still a colonel. That's why we're here to help… besides the fact that Hughes and Havoc told mom about you getting beaten up and all…" Ford fastened his tone as he said this. But it was enough for Roy to hear it. Roy cursed under his breath. He was definitely going to kill the both of them when he's back in the office.

"So… dude, gonna show us your mansion now?" Ford asked. There was silence as Riza turned to face Roy.

"You have a mansion?" Riza questioned with slight disbelief. "And you lived in an apartment after all this time."

"I was going to tell you anyway… Long story…" Roy mumbled as he struggled to get up. Winoa and Ford grinned.

AN: And this is the prelude to the now interesting chapters of the story. From here, the arrival of Ford and Winoa, I'm making the exciting and even more serious parts here.


	10. Call

Chapter 10- Call

"Welcome Sir Roy, Sir Ford, Madam Winoa." An old caretaker greeted as he bowed down graciously at the sight of the heirs.

"Hey Joe! Great to see you." Ford gave a friendly pat to the elder.

"Joe, can you please set up three rooms for us? We'll be staying here for a while." Winoa requested. Joe bowed down graciously.

"Certainly, my lady." Joe said as he walked off to fulfill his duty.

"Riza, what about you? Care to stay in the mansion?" Winoa offered. Riza was too busy looking at the entire mansion.

"Are you sure? Thank you for your kindness but I'll stay in my apartment." Riza replied.

"You're welcome anytime." Roy added. Riza nodded with a small smile.

The entire Mustang mansion was huge, possibly even bigger than East HQ. Surrounded by walls and amazing gardens, complete with fountains. The inside was much grander. Chandeliers made of delicate glass and sparkling diamonds hung across the halls. There were gigantic marble staircases and matching cold marble made floor. Each step they took created one clang from their shoe soles. Riza knew now. She wasn't surprised now on how Roy got all these expensive looking suits and cars.

Through out the trip, Winoa and Ford gave at least a brief history. Roy listened and helped out with a few explanations with Riza hanging on to every word with interest.

Apparently, Roy was secretly rich. He tried to move in to an apartment to make it seem like he wasn't part of the infamous Mustang family, the 'traitors of the military'. The Mustang name was disgraced during the past due to the fact that Roy and Ford's ancestors defied the law of Fraternization. His family was mostly built of generals, some are even Fuhrers and First Ladies who dared to marry other military officials and not non-military. So was Winoa's family whose family had a close relationship to the Mustangs. So Roy, Ford and Winoa, the only heirs of the families, Mustang and Airstorm, maintained social stability in the military by hiding their inheritance and fortune.

And about the mansion, many people who were as rich as the Mustangs wanted the mansion. But strangely, all requests have been declined. They found it outrageous though since only the caretaker lives in that mansion. Ford laughed, stating that all of them suddenly made their hypothesis. Violent spirits lived and haunted the manor. Those who knew the Mustangs used this as their excuse. People suddenly gave up on the mansion.

"Dude, I'm telling you! Just one more promotion! You can kick Basque Gran's ass anyway." Ford mentioned.

"Shut up, Ford." Roy responded.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your older superiors!" Ford snapped. Roy pulled out a smirk.

"Your right. I'm sorry Lieutenant General Ford Mustang. Pardon your little brother colonel if he calls you 'Old Man'." Roy teased. Ford's eyes sparked and suddenly, they were over each other. Winoa made a laugh while Riza sighed with a sweat drop.

"Young masters and mistresses, care for lunch?" the loving caretaker asked as he led them to the dinner table.

"Awww man! Joe, you're the best! You should replace the cook over there in Central!" Ford sighed as he collapsed on his chair, regaining breath.

"Thank you, Master Ford." Joe smiled as he cleared the plates. There was a phone ring. Joe, despite his old age, was able to hear it.

"Let me get that." Joe said cheerfully as he walked off.

"That was nice." Winoa smiled as she gently wiped herself with a napkin as she set an empty goblet down.

"How was it?" Roy asked Riza.  
"It was delicious." Riza replied.

"Welcome here anytime then!" Winoa smiled at Riza who gave a slight smile in return. Roy sighed, satisfied by the content moods.

"Master Roy, there is a call for you from Sir Hughes." Joe announced. Roy got up from his chair, a small dragging sound heard.

"Excuse me." Roy said as he headed for the door.

"Hughes?" Roy said as he picked up the phone. There was a rushing conversation as Roy heard Hughes' stern voice. Roy glanced at the dining room table, still seeing that his brother, lover and cousin were still conversing cheerfully with one another. He had to do this, it was important.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a while. See you." Roy murmured and placed the phone down.


	11. Never

AN: I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to Kiyuu-Chan, I've got my typos and grammar right here!

Shadow Dreamer 27: Yeah, you'll see in this chapterIt's soooo good to put in Cliffhangers.

Fluff Freak: Sir Hughes sounds like as if Hughes was a knight. XD Evil cliffies, heh, heh….

tear drops of flaming darkness: I will. By next week however. Don't have the time to put the next chapter now. ;;;

unexpection: Thanks! Lots of people say I was funny. ;;; I was wondering whether I can make members of the Mustang family all cars. XD

Tsunade-Chan: You'll see… Yeah, Ford Mustang… haha! XD

rizaanroy4ever: Thanks. Yeah, I'll keep it up. I'm just getting warmed up.

Chapter 11- Never

It was already late at night as cheers and shouts echoed from the local pub. Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes swung a glass of beer and drank deeply. This was until he noticed the doors swing open. Hughes slowly peered his eyes to a familiar figure, was his best friend who sat down right beside him.

"Glass of Beer please." The colonel mumbled at the waiter.

"Roy-Roy! How are you feeling?" Hughes asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, Maes." Roy replied.  
"I told you, Roy-Roy! I knew I should have come with you that night!" Hughes pointed out. Roy's veins throbbed.

"Can it, Hughes. I'm already going to kill you for calling part my family over." Roy grumbled.

"But Roy-Roy, that wasn't me. Havoc was the one who decided we should call them over since you haven't called them for a long time now-" Hughes was stopped as Roy made a loud laugh.

"The only reason Havoc probably called was to get Winoa over here." Roy pointed out. He knew Havoc and especially his style of play. Hughes actually thought about it and made a nod of agreement.

"Well, it's good to see that one of your loving family members are here." Hughes laughed.

"Loving! Father smiles excessively more than the Fuhrer can, Mother fusses about every small thing, Ford can't even drive a car, 'killing' all his instructors on the way of driving and Winoa is a complete bitch! How can you call that loving!" Roy roared as Hughes was laughing for every word mentioned.

"Well Roy-Roy! Think of it this way, no matter how many bitches or assholes there are in the family… they're still family!" Hughes continued on laughing as Roy rolled his eyes. Hughes was a family man and he had to agree with him, his family was interesting.

"Thank you very much, Maes." Roy mumbled sarcastically. "Anyway, why did you call?"

Hughes stopped laughing. A serious glint in his eye told the colonel that he meant business now.

"It's more important information I collected with the help from Fullmetal. It wasn't easy but we know now that he is Blake Helmsley… or as we know now, Obsession." Roy made a small nod. There was no doubt about it. He remembered when he had that conflict with the sin the homunculus resented being called his human name.

"So, what have you got?" Roy asked sternly.

"Not much unfortunately. Fullmetal couldn't get much from his sources either. The guy is a mystery, as they say. He was only an addition to the original 7." Hughes explained. He sighed as he drank more beer.

"I can't even look for his files. It looked as if they were tampered with or deleted. I tried Central but then his files were under the restricted. Even in my position, I can't even investigate." Hughes made a slight frown as he said this.

"He must've done something that's what. But I feel like I've met him before… I just forgot." Roy gave his own cold frown as he mentioned this.

"But truth be told… you and Riza are in grave danger." Hughes eyes narrowed as he stared directly on the colonel's eyes.

Suddenly, there were slams in the door. Everyone looked up to see military officials marching in the pub. For some reason, they stopped on their feet in front of Roy. One of them stepped up.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, under the Fuhrer's orders, you are coming with us." He declared. Roy was surprised by the sudden words as muscular military men grabbed hold of him, specifically his hands, which were concealed inside his gloves. Roy struggled as they were trying to drag him off until a butter knife flew into one personnel's hand that restrained Roy's. He yelped in pain as Roy hoisted one of them and kicked the other out of the way. He then snapped his fingers and flames erupted to the scene, burning a cupboard. He left them in snapping position threateningly.

"Owe you one." Roy muttered at Maes who was spreading butter through a piece of bread. Hughes made a grin.

"Anytime pal!" Hughes smiled.

"You bastards!" the lead officer roared. People in the pub were rushing and casting away from the pub as the military officers were about to fight each other. But then it was interfered as a woman came in.

"That's enough." Said the woman. Roy and Hughes turned and saw the Fuhrer's Secretary, Juliet Douglas approaching in. The officers lowered their rifles in hand and saluted with respect.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, come with us. The Fuhrer wishes to see you." Juliet Douglas said. Hughes looked at Roy uncertainly when he stepped up. He warily approached the Secretary who nodded as a sign to follow her. They left, leaving Hughes to himself.

"Please come in." Juliet Douglas opened a car door for Roy. Roy entered with a salute of gratitude. She entered the car and signaled the driver to drive towards their destination.

This was strange for Roy. Juliet Douglas was definitely sent to pick him up but for what? For all of this, it can't be for a promotion.

They arrived into what seems to be another pub that was located in the other side of town. Juliet Douglas got out with the colonel behind her. She then led him to a private salon.

Said Secretary left, leaving Roy to open the door. He stepped in, catching the Fuhrer smiling cheerfully as he drank a glass of wine. He immediately made a salute.

"Ah Colonel. Come in, come in. It's good to see that you're okay." The Fuhrer greeted cheerfully. Roy did so and the Fuhrer signaled him to sit down.

"Would you like anything, Col. Mustang?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Roy shook his head.

"So how have you been? From what I heard, you were ambushed. Terrible, isn't it?" he mentioned.

"Indeed sir. I'm fine." Roy said. Roy was starting to feel uneasy. He knew there was something to this unexpected meeting.

"That's good, that's good. Now, in the matter of speaking…" the Fuhrer's tone straightened, " There was another massacre of East state alchemists. Just yesterday, if I'm not mistaken." Roy remained silent as he heard this. "And just as the rest, they were under your command. And also, there was another demand for one of your subordinates…" the Fuhrer's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry colonel but we cannot overlook the matter any longer. We must give in to these demands. Certainly one life is better than-" Roy abruptly stood upon hearing such outrage.

"Excuse me sir but I must object. I do not want to lose any of my subordinates." It was the Fuhrer's time to stand up.

"One of your men. Only one, Colonel Mustang! You're already losing men already! First is that one from Ishbal and now this! It's a lot better than losing the entire east state alchemists! This man countered hundreds! I'm sure Lt. Hawkeye is willing to sacrifice-"

"Maybe you don't care sir. But I do. Please pardon me for what I have to say but I think I can't take this order and sacrifice one of my men without a fight. Give us time, we'll track down this man." Roy requested. The Fuhrer sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Very well, Colonel. We'll do it your way. But if it goes out of hand… I'm sorry Colonel." The Fuhrer said. Roy gave a salute.

"Thank you, Fuhrer."

Roy arrived back from a long walk. He didn't care how tired he was, but what he just said to the Fuhrer, he was wondering what he should do and where he should start. Even Hughes couldn't find much. How the fucking hell was he going to find him like this!

"Taisa?" Riza, who was standing by the garden path, saw Roy who had a saddened expression. Roy who saw her got up close and suddenly grabbed her and placed her in his arms. Was there… another attack?

"Riza… whatever you do… don't give yourself up to Obsession…"

"Taisa, who is-" Roy smirked. She probably didn't know who Obsession was yet.

"Never mind… just don't."

"Yes Roy, I promise."

Winoa arrived from her short walk from the mansion's gardens. But she suddenly hid behind the corner wall when she saw two people in the garden besides her. She knew who the two figures were they were bathed in the moonlight. And good thing was, they were that close to each other, anyone would know what they were doing. If anyone answered kiss, they are absolutely correct.

Winoa smiled and headed for the back entrance of the mansion. She didn't want to mess up the moment. She looked back, still watching them.

"Falling in love with your First Lieutenant, defying the law of Fraternization, Roy, you are Mustang through and through." Winoa smiled as she left them to themselves.


	12. Invitation

KagomeMarie: Thanks! Sure, I'll create even more sweet scenes.

Shadow Dreamer 27: Sure, I'll keep it up. Thanks for the remark on Chapter 11.

Fluff Freak: You know, I was wondering if I can make Roy's family kind of mysterious in some way. Okay, as long as you keep track on what's happening.

unexpection: Thanks. Hey... can I join the hunt? I think the Fuhrer sucks too!Yeah, I was wondering if I can make Ford the silly brother there while Roy is the normal straight and somehow cold brother. ;;;

Meeko Melodie: Dunno. I was wondering over other pairings. Sure, just for everyone's sake here and yours, I'll place a LOT of RoyxRiza.

tear drops of flaming darkness: Thanks!

RizaHawkeye01: Yeah, this is my first ever FMA fic. ;;; Thanks for giving me those lines. I'll need it sometime. AND AMURO RAY SUCKS! Okay, I'll update as soon as possible. Might take longer since I get a lot of Writer's Block.

* * *

Chapter 12- Invitation

Winoa was busy scribbling down notes. Roy was already back at work and strangely, he was doing his paperwork. Riza glanced at Winoa who took down notes continuously. This was the reason she came to the East besides looking after her cousin. She was the representative from Central who was supposed to inspect East HQ and most importantly, the progress of the Military and its National State Alchemists. Ford was only with her just to accompany her and to see his brother.

Said Major General inspected Roy's office, other offices and halls with the recruits, officers and of course, Roy's subordinates. Family or not, Winoa didn't show any sign of favoritism.

"Well, I already inspected you, Riza, Hughes, Havoc, Fury, Falman, Breda… Armstrong…", Winoa shivered, remembering the unending flexes and poses she endured during inspection, "Everyone else but… Major Edward Elric?"

The door burst open. If it hadn't been properly made, it would have fallen to the ground. Edward marched towards the colonel's table, each step making a heavy thud sound. He CANNOT believe it. He just gave important vital information to the Military and then Hughes had to give him another outrageous mission. He had to get to a town where there was more stock on Kodak film. The catch was that the town was covered with a pride of different assortments of powerful creatures. He was of course, since Roy's back, had to give the paperwork to him.

"Here, Colonel Bastard." Edward slammed the paperwork on his desk. There was a slight rumble when he did this to Roy's desk. Roy's vein throbbed as he glanced at Winoa. Riza made a huge sweat drop and a sigh as she looked as Ed. This wasn't going too well…

'Lack of Respect towards Superiors- Edward E.' Winoa took down.

"Fullmetal… show some respect or I'll have you court marshaled for this." Roy looked cross.

"Yes **SIR**." Ed rolled his eyes as he said this with cold harshness. He stormed out with no permission to be dismissed. He might as well take it out on some food or try and fuck some tree in the park, Edward thought.

"I'll have his salary for this…" Roy murmured.

"How bad is it?" Riza asked.

"Minus points for… no sense of respect and vulgar behavior." Winoa replied in a whisper. "This also shows how he treats his men so it's a major factor."

Roy who heard this, swore that he was going to kill Fullmetal personally for this.

* * *

"Yo Roy! Letter for you!" Ford tossed a letter envelope to Roy when Roy came inside one of the greenhouses. Ford was busy tending to some plants. He began snapping his fingers continuously (with the aid of gloves with the proper array sewn on them) and at the precise moment, flowers began blooming. It was a letter from the National State Alchemist and the Military. The symbol of State Alchemist was made a seal for the envelope. Ford managed to obtain some of Roy's belongings in his apartment and asked someone to send over the daily mail and newspapers to the mansion.

Unfolding it, Roy read through the letter, word by word. Ford also peered from behind him with interest.

_To Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_You are invited to the State Alchemist Ball this coming September 30, Friday at 9:00. All military personnel will be dismissed early at 6:00 the same day for any necessary preparations for both you and us. Please be informed that the dress attire will be formal, recommending tuxedos for men and evening gowns for women. The Ball will be held in the Central Galleria Hall. The ball is compulsory but we hope to see you there. Also be informed that guests are invited to come and join us._

A number of signatures were enclosed in the letter, especially the Fuhrer's and Juliet Douglas'.

"God, just 5 days! Which chick are you gonna bring, bro?" Ford asked, grinning. But he looked at Roy who was already day dreaming. Shit, he'd do anything to see Riza in that sparkling evening gown.

"Yo!" Roy shook Roy hard as he shouted in his ear.

"What! Oh, that? I'm not sure." Roy mumbled.

"What! Fuck it, I thought you were bringing Riza!"

Roy smirked. No use hiding, it was already clear to the older Mustang on who he was going to bring.

"I've got to find a tux." Roy said as set aside the invitation.

"Hey, I've got a lot of tuxes you might want to try." Ford offered. Roy grinned at his brother. He's guessing that Ford was going to the ball to attract more women.

* * *

"What! NO!"

A loud snap was heard and the man shrieked in pain. He dropped down, a still corpse. A homunculus stood by and reached for the paper the military dog held. He scanned it and let out a hard cold laugh. The opportunity was perfect; he smiled maliciously.

"Perfect… simply perfect." He laughed.


	13. Choices

Shadow Dreamer 27: Hmm... we'll see. However, it does seem clear that he will strike in the ball. Just wait and see. XD

Fluff Freak: In a way, let's make this obvious unless I place in a very confusing twist.

tear drops of flaming darkness: Yeah, I'll update once in a while but still... I keep getting all these Writer's Blocks... ;;

unexpection: Everyone thinks the same. >. They just don't consider what else I can do. But yes, you are right. Not very eventful in this chapter but this is the prelude to all the stuff I'm planning for later. Yeah, I update fast since I write every chapter I have in my notebook before I type it, send it to Kiyuu-Chan and then I update.

Lt. Hawkeye: Thanks for your comment.

Aurum Potestas Est: Thanks! Yeah, I'll keep updating but then I'll get the occasional stale mates. You actually managed 17,000 something words! O.O

Blackrosewitch: Thanks. I'm honored actually. This is my first time to actually write an FMA fanfic so I'm kind of a novice to this thing.

fullmetalphilospher: Sure, use this fanfic in anyway you want. Even if you want to get rid of some feelings, you can use this. Anyway, yeah I know. But I'll leave that as a mark to tell me that I really need to know more about this anime. XD

Nah, that's alright. Yeah, I do type a lot actually. Ah, the hard work. But I prefer typing than writing with the old fashoined pen. Welcome anyway! So since this is the last review, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 13- Choices 

Have you ever been pinned to a corner where you only have two choices, neither you can take? And in the end, you can taste the bitter sensation of sorrow for picking what seems to be the right choice, which required a sacrifice? It led to so much confusion, both making us lose the most important things. Well First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was pushed to that corner.

* * *

"Black Hayate?" 

Riza was walking towards her apartment. She came from going through certain shops for a few errands. She decided to give Black Hayate a walk on the way, which she regretted as it made things even slower. There wasn't much to do today so each of them was dismissed early. The dog jumped down from Riza the moment that were already in the apartment building. Riza sighed, knowing that her pet was hungry. He even had a tug-of-war with the butcher for a slab of meat.

She was already busy with other things. Now that the days were flying fast, it was only 1 day and a half left. It seemed to be only 1 day to her actually.

She arrived at her apartment floor when surprisingly Black Hayate skimmed back to his mistress, terrified as if he saw something horrible in the apartment. He trembled in fright.

"What's the matter?" Riza asked.

Black Hayate began stormed out a series of loud barks. They seemed to be like warnings. Riza frowned and laid Black Hayate carefully on the floor. She withdrew her gun and began walking slowly towards her apartment. Black Hayate marched closely with her, whimpering over the rushing coldness.

She swiftly appeared before the door and pointed her gun. Strangely, she found the door open.

She took one step inside. She looked around the dark apartment closely, pointing her gun to each direction. In a split second, she heard the door slam shut. Riza pointed her gun behind to find nothing but the pitch, black darkness. Black Hayate began barking like mad as a hand grabbed Riza. The other, gagging her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Riza gasped, feeling the cold gloved hands slip around her.

"R-Roy?" Riza stammered through her 'gag'. 'Please let it be Roy and his seductions…' she begged in her thoughts.

But she knew. Roy's hands were warm like the flames he conjures. This one was cold like ice… the scent of being dead with the faint scent of blood lingering.

"Sssh… don't even bother… Screaming won't help you." his voice whispered, laughing. It definitely wasn't Roy.

Riza glared and kicked the stalker away from her. She then faced her target and shot two bullets, which ripped across his chest. The stalker collapsed in the floor as Riza immediately switched on the lights and found the bloody corpse in the ground. He wore black clothing; it was definitely the homunculus.

Riza trembled slightly as she placed the homunculus at gunpoint. Nothing. The homunculus just lay still there. Riza lowered her gun down; Big mistake.

"Heh, just kidding." Riza's eyes widened when she heard a voice behind her. She turned but her gun was kicked out of her hand. He quickly pinned Riza down and placed himself on top, forcing his lips deep on hers and his tongue roughly tried to protrude her mouth. Riza's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at a pair of bullet holes across his chest. How could he still be alive?

But then a growl was heard and the sin yelled in pain. He broke the kiss; Riza was dragging herself backwards sweating in sudden fright. God, why did she feel this scared? She could not remember a time when fear struck her like this. The taste of bitter copper-like blood remained in her mouth.

Obsession glared at Black Hayate who was biting his foot as hard as it could. He grimaced and kicked the small creature mercilessly. Black Hayate was slammed hard on the wall, sliding down, limp and unconscious. Riza rushed for her pet's aid and pulled him close.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Riza asked the sin, summoning her courage as she did so.

"Call me Obsession, nothing else. And what do I want? Your body and soul, that's all." He replied with a grin. Riza's eyes widened in shock from hearing the sin's desires.

"I know everything about you. Don't you remember me?" Riza shot confused looks at him. Is he mad? How can she remember him when she doesn't even know him? He made a laugh.

"Of course. You don't remember. How mutual, even since your boyfriend", Obsession said this with pure spite, "Killed me. I was reborn of course and now I can have my revenge." He made a malicious smile.

Riza stood there lost for words. She knew Roy killed many, especially during the Ishbal War. But this man couldn't be from Ishbal, right? If he was, he should be teaming up with Scar or something.

"I know everything about you. I see you every time you walk to work and home, whenever you feed that wretched thing," The sin stole disgusted glances at the unconscious animal, "When you sleep every night, when you kiss Mustang." He paused, the anger and jealousy already filling him.

"I haven't gone soft. Killing ex-fellow military officers is a personal enjoyment. Ask Mustang and he'll tell you how much fun I had with him." he smirked.

Riza continued staring at him. Did she hear him right or were her ears betraying her? 'Ex-fellow military officers'? And what did he mean? Riza frowned. Was that the reason why she found Roy beaten up and lying half dead there?

"I'll do you a favor. You have a ball this Friday." Obsession threw an envelope to Riza who caught it.

"And I'm going to give you two choices: A, Be with me, leave Mustang or you can take B, If you resist A, I'll kill him for you." he grinned. Riza made a small flinch.

"Choice is yours, Riza. If you really love him, then it's obvious which choice you should take." He said, opening one of the apartment windows but not before he gave her one more forced kiss.

"You've got until the ball." He jumped out, leaving Riza alone. Riza slowly and picked up an unconscious Black Hayate. She laid him on his bed and Riza walked out. Riza began staring at her reflection in a hanging mirror across the living room. Her face looked pale and nervous.

"Oh God…" the phrase escaped her lips in a small whimper. She slid down against a wall still holding the invitation, which has small creases pressed on it.

She could almost stifle a cry. She loved the colonel. But can she still hold on to him even with this burden? The choices led to no other options and she had to pick only one, her or Roy? The phone suddenly rang and Riza slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" her voice almost shook.

"Riza, it's Roy."

Riza was silent and stunned from the sound of Roy's voice.

"Riza?"

"… Yes Taisa?"

"Riza, are you going to the ball this Friday?"

"…" She didn't know what to reply. Should she say yes? Or should she say no? Either way, both could result to her lover's death.

"Riza?"

"… Yes Taisa. I'm coming."

"Riza, are you okay? You're trembling."  
Riza was stunned again. He shouldn't know…

"No, I'm alright, Taisa. I need to go. I'm really busy."

"Okay Riza. I love you."

"… I love you too, Roy."

Exchanges of goodbye were made and Riza placed the phone down. She slugged to a dark corner and sat there.

'That's right, Roy. I do love you.' Riza thought with a deep saddened expression. What should she do?

* * *

AN: Yeah! I overcame this Writer's Block. So please leave a review or else... SUFFER THE WRATH OF ARMSTRONG'S POSES! XD (evil laugh) 


	14. Missing

Aurum Potestas Est: Yeah, people always consider me evil. XD And about the 17, 000 words, well... never mind about that.

Lt. Hawkeye: A lot of people thinks this situation sucks. XD Yeah, I'll update as soon as I can.

Tsunade-Chan: XD Ah, I'm telling you. I can unconsciously make someone laugh... XD It's a gift maybe.

Fluff Freak: XD I knew this thing would work. XD

Mr. Kusagani: Thanks. Yeah, Ed's kinda smart. Not to mention resourceful. XD

Fullmetal Philosopher: Don't need to. He's got some lightning impact with him, right? But I don't want to kill Black Hayate with lightning now, don't I?

Mr. Kusagani: Many people think Envy and Lust are cute together. But other people think it's Greed... I say Envy! XD

tear drops of flaming darkness: Thanks. But I think I'm going through my Writer's Block again.

unexpection: ;;; Rrrright... yeah, I'll update as soon as possible.

Saun: XD I'm soooo evil. A lot of people tell me so. Thanks for your comment.

rizaanroy4ever: Sure... as long as you leave a review! XD Armstrong will be stored in the forbidden room... XD

World Conquerer: Thanks. Sure, I'll update for all of you.

rizahawkeye01: People always have to go to the hard questions in life... this is one of those. XD Yeah, I'll take the red and white wine thing to account once I'm older, k? Thanks, and sure. Yeah, nothing is perfect... NO fanfiction is perfect. And one more thing, R.M says hi and that he loves R.H.M forever and ever, for all eternity and even after the world ends. So sweet...

Shadow Dreamer 27: Thanks. And what's a Catch 22? ;;;

Cain's Angel-14: Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll write and type faster.

Mr. Kusagani: You just saw what happens to Ford. And yeah, everyone thinks the same for Obsession. XD It's obvious. WHO AGREES! XD

* * *

Chapter 14- Missing

_8:55 PM_

Winoa glanced at her Silver State Alchemist pocket watch. Time was ticking like the small needle of a compass whose movement is endless. It was a quiet misty night. It was too quiet; you could go crazy from the sound of the crickets in addition to the ticking. There was a chilly breeze in the air, slowly blowing mists of clouds towards the moon, which was pale and white as milk.

She and Ford stood in front of the Central Galleria Hall, ready. Ford wore a black tux, accompanied with a black tie and a gold watch. Winoa wore a silvery blue evening gown with an assortment of jewelry. Everyone currently present there was wondering where the two got their attire and **_HOW_** they actually got it. To some guesses, it was their ranks that gave them high salary pay.

"There he is." Ford pointed out. Winoa glanced at a car that drove towards a parking space. When it finally settled itself in its area, the door opened.

Roy emerged out of the car, wearing a tux similar to Ford's. The only difference was the ties since Roy was wearing a red one.

"Yo! Looking good, bro!" Ford cheered as he waved for him to come. A thumb's up sign was signaled in his other hand.

"Hm… you look…" she paused, searching for the right term. "Hot." She smirked in a way Ford and Roy would.

"Thanks. You didn't have to lend me one Ford. I had my own." Roy added, facing Ford. His brother laughed.

"Think nothing of it, little bro. That was a lucky tux I gave you. You'll need all the luck you need." Ford gave Roy a pat in the back as he said this. He grinned and Roy grinned back. "Thanks Ford." He replied.

The ball was grand. After a welcoming introductory speech from the Fuhrer, with his wife, the First Lady by his side, the ball began. Hughes and Havoc were there of course. Hughes stepped out triumphantly with his wife, Gracia, who smiled pleasantly in her lovely outfit. Havoc hitched the ride with Hughes however, coming out looking distraught. Roy could guess easily, said Second Lieutenant couldn't find a date.

"Yo! Hughes! Havoc!" Ford waved. The two looked at said Lieutenant General. Even Havoc managed a slight curve in his lips. He approached and the three with Roy, Winoa and Gracia began a conversation.

"Hey Hughes, where's Elysia?" Winoa asked. Hughes' smile turned to a wide, broad grin as if he was given all the candy in the world.

"Oh my darling Elysia!" Hughes exploded with glee, cuddling himself and pulling out numerous pictures. "I asked Uncle Falman to baby sit her since he wasn't coming. I'm sure he must be so happy to baby sit such a wonderful, smart, carefree daughter like my Elysia!" Hughes began presenting pictures of his daughter in front of Winoa. She was wondering how much she already missed Armstrong.

Ed and Al arrived as well, with Winry as their guest. Ed didn't seem all too enthusiastic about the ball but Winry was. The only reason he went: One, Al forced him. Two, the food and three, so he can have his chance with Winry.

Hughes and Gracia were already dancing around the dance floor. Havoc, Roy and Winoa were already in the Compliments area until Ford came. Havoc was looking more disheartened.

There were a lot of women crowding Ford, in a trance from his natural aura. Havoc whimpered and desperately turned to Winoa who seemed to be alone. Winoa was quietly drinking wine from her small glass. Roy smirked, finding this amusing.

"Uh… Winoa, I… well… I…" Havoc gulped, "Will you dance with me?" Havoc stammered nervously. Winoa made a small laugh.  
"Havoc, you should have asked. No one asked me out to the ball." Winoa beamed. Havoc smiled and stretched his palm out. Winoa gratefully took it and the two headed for the dance floor.

Roy's amused grin converted to a worried expression. He glanced anxiously at his pocket watch. Ten 'o clock. Riza wasn't here. Maybe… Maybe…she had car problems. No, she could have walked. Did something happen to her? Maybe she was ambushed. Abducted, Kidnapped… Rape possibly. Roy made a shudder, the thought almost scaring the 'all-mighty-Flame Alchemist'. He made a silent curse. He should have offered to give her a ride! He felt so stupid! But…

"Roy?" Roy's face straightened and he tilted his head forward. Riza stood in front of him, looking slightly awkward and nervous. Probably because of the clothes she was wearing.

It was the evening gown designated to wear, ruby red that sparkled brilliantly. Her hair was down; a barrette with a red rose stuck to it clinging on to her hair in a comb. She wore earrings and bracelets that shook with each step she took.

"Riza?" Roy couldn't believe his eyes. He made a silent sigh of relief. She was safe.

"Sorry Taisa. I was… held up." She apologized. She glanced at the floor as she said this. Roy overlooked that.

"Uh… want some wine or punch or…" Roy was cut off when he felt like he was shoved aside. Roy turned to the asshole as if he was a bull that spotted the color red. But surprisingly, he saw Cain Fury adjusting his horn rimmed glasses.

"Ah! Sorry Taisa!" he apologized immediately to his superior. Roy's face straightened, finding it strange that the said Sergeant was here.

"Fury, weren't you off sick today?" Riza asked, sensing the suspicion. Fury shrugged and made a small laugh.

"I was sort of cured last minute. I didn't have any plans so here I am." He grinned in response as a child would if his or her parents allowed him or her out. He shot behind as if seeing someone from a distance.

"Oh, got to introduce someone." He strode off to his brother who seemed to be older. (AN: Abel! XD Get it? Cain and Abel! XD) He wore the designated attire and had raven black hair. At a glance, Roy's eyes narrowed. Something felt wrong here…

"Taisa…"

Roy's attention came back to Riza. She looked, from how Roy described it shortly, scared. Like a slave dreading his or her summoning from his or her cruel master.

"Riza, are you okay? You look…"

"No, I'm alright." She replied, shaking her head. Roy glanced at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Roy. I just need to… get some fresh air outside…" Riza paused after each phrase hesitantly.

"Really? How's about I-" Roy slightly protested.

"No… I just need some privacy." She walked off, leaving Roy in a daze of confusion.

* * *

AN: End of this chapter! Let's see what happens next time! Oh... and leave a review... OR I'LL LET HUGHES SHOW HIS ENTIRE PHOTO ALBUM GALLERY! XD evil laugh


	15. Smiles and Blood

AN: Yo! I'm back! Well, since I'm here, I've got a new chapter! Yeah!

Aurum Potestas Est: Yeah, some parts are revealed… some. (evil laugh) I warn you… this chapter can confuse some of you. XD

Cain's-Angel14: Really? Sorry… (sweat drop) but there's gonna be a lot of cliff hangers from this chapter. XD Sorry about that…

rizaanroy4ever: yeah sure. I'll update. Once in a week or so if there's something up (e.g. writer's block, busy time, busted and can't use the computer, broken computer)

Fluff Freak: XD No, no one but Hughes has seen all of Elysia's pics! XD Anyway, yeah I'll update as quick as I can.

fullmetal philosopher: ;;; Oh well… Hughes always does it to everyone. Haha… Cain and Abel… wait… Cain was jealous of Abel soo…. Fury's gonna kill his brother? XD

Saun: XD Haha… ;;; I love putting the tortures there. It's sooo fun. Okay, I won't torture you if you do leave a review! Haha…. XD I'm sooo evil…

tears of flaming darkness: Thanks. And besides, I love threatening you with some random things. It's sooo fun.

unexpection: Well, it was a semi-pun. I mean, Cain… Cain Fury. Then there was his brother who I didn't really name Abel (I only got it from the bible text. XD) Wait… suspense is supposed to leave you hanging. And that's what I'm trying to do to you! (evil laugh) oO Wait… I don't want a dead person on my hands! ;;

Lt. Hawkeye: Pointing out what? ;;; Hughes' pics burn the eyes? (looks at a picture of Elysia) … MY EYES! .

Shadow Dreamer 27: I trying to make things intense. I think things are already intense enough in this chapter.

Blackrosewitch: ;;; But this is my normal length for chapters. Unless they're the special chapters, I would make it a bit longer.

RizaHawkeye01: Thanks. I'll update once a week so… Tell R.H.M that she'll find out… however… I'm actually not really sure what to do. XD Damn Writer's blocks…

RM: People in this world just live, live and live. It's one of those reasons why life is beautiful. And yes, nothing is perfect, perfectionist. XD

Anyway yes, I agree with Porsche. Archer is a bastard. XD

Mr. Kusagani: Yes, I make a lot of things go wrong. Isn't that wonderful? XD

* * *

Chapter 14- Gone 

"_Please man… don't hurt her… don't hurt Lust!" _

_

* * *

_

Riza walked out from a corner. She scanned the entire ballroom. Many people accidentally bumped into her. She sniffed, disregarded it, and turned her head from side to side. Her amber eyes lay on Roy who was outside the balcony door. Riza slowly approached him, taking several deep breaths.

* * *

It was a starry night, as if shiny beads that scattered in a dark black floor. There was a clouded moon above that let out a faint streak of moonlight. There were candles and lanterns around them too of course, to give the balcony door décor.

Roy looked sternly at the gleaming pool below that reflected moonlight. He formed a small frown. What the hell was going on? Why was Riza acting so… strange?

"Roy-Roy?"

Roy turned back to the voice of his lover and saw the First Lieutenant by a decorated ceramic door. Her expression changed. Carefree, no trouble and beaming. Roy did his best, trying to hide his frown. He did somehow, being good at the art of hiding his feelings.

Riza slowly approached the Colonel. She stopped and gazed at him. Another smile formed on her lips and she hugged him.

"R-Riza?" Roy said in disbelief. Would Riza really do this to him? She came close to Roy's ear. She whispered something. A soft murmur.

"I love you too Riza." Roy replied as he returned the hug. But he couldn't help but frown. Something was wrong here.

* * *

"See ya later babe." Ford winked at a woman who he just danced with. The girl could have already fainted from OMP (Overload of Man Prettiness).

Ford walked off in search for Winoa or his brother. He was lucky with his brother. Ford glanced at a ceramic door, which led to the balcony. He peered through the translucent glass. He saw the younger Mustang and his lover as they made a slow dance in the night. They were in a tight embrace, caught in the music's slow motion.

Ford walked off. He bumped accidentally into Ed who was trying to confess his 'undying' love to Winry. It was slightly working, to Fullmetal's relief.

Ford finally gone on top of a pile of stairs. He looked around. The DJ station was deserted. No one was in sight. Ford snickered and pulled out a CD from his pocket. He went in front of the stereo player and pressed the eject button. As he was about to insert the CD… a hand grabbed his arm.

Ford yelped in slight surprise and shock. He snapped his free-gloved hand and a slight threatening rumble was felt through out the entire hall. People outside were now wondering about the commotion.

"Easy, Mr. Earthquake." A laugh was heard. Winoa stepped out from the shadows, grinning.

"Woah, Winoa… Wait, weren't you dancing with Havoc?" Ford asked. She nodded.

"We were already tired of dancing. Havoc actually wasn't a dancer…" Winoa glanced at her feet which ached slightly from Havoc's stomps, "But it was fun. Anyway…"

Winoa swiped the CD from Ford and closely studied it. She looked at Ford with peeved sarcasm.

"Earth, Wind and Fire Best Hits… 'Let's groove tonight', huh?" she sighed. Ford forced a laugh as a small cover up and shrugged. Winoa however gave his disk back to him but placed her own CD on the stereo. Hikaru Utada: First Love.

(AN: ;;; Sorry, I won't be able to make this a song chapter…)

Winoa looked at the stereo, which played her song, satisfied. Ford grumbled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

This time, Riza frowned. She couldn't be here. She shouldn't! But she had no choice. Her lover was safe, no matter what the cost. She doesn't give a damn what the 'others' would say about this.

The unsteady silence made Roy uneasy. But what placed him in this feeling the most was Riza. He knew those smiles were just cover-ups. He could feel it from her grip on him. Roy pushed her away.

"Cut the crap, Riza. What's going on?"

Riza looked at her lover's eyes in shock.

"N-Nothing! Roy, I wouldn't hide anything from you." Riza swore. Roy studied it. If it was all an act, she was a damn good actor.

"Riza… do you love me?" Roy asked. Riza ran her long thin and pale fingers around his smooth face. The Flame Alchemist flinched. Riza's touch… there was something different about it. But he ignored it.

'I love you taisa… to the very end of time." Riza said, her reply so clear. Roy could have smiled. From that, he would have been the happiest and luckiest man in the world. But still, he could sense something wrong. He could only form a slight smile.

"I love you too Riza, forever more." Roy's lips whispered. "Don't leave me…" he came closer to Riza, about to kiss her, have both lips in sync with one another but then…

There was loud bang. Like a gunshot. Roy's eyes widened in shock, refusing to believe what he saw.

"I love you taisa." Riza whispered one last time before she collapsed to the floor, bleeding to death. There was a gun clutched in her hand.

Blood dripped everywhere. There was also in Roy's suit and specks of blood were splattered in his face. He felt himself drop to his knees unconsciously.

'R-Riza?'

People suddenly gathered in front of the balcony door. Ford and Winoa were there. Hughes and his wife and Havoc were also there. But neither one of them bothered coming close to Roy. They all looked shocked and terrified but it had nothing compared to how the Flame Alchemist felt… nothing at all…

* * *

AN: Confusing, yes? XD Don't worry, there's gonna be a next chapter.. after I crack this Writer's Block though... XD (evil laugh) Anyway... in the mean time, please review... OR ELSE WINRY WILL KNOCK ALL OF YOU OUT WITH HER WRENCH! (evil laughter)


	16. Broken

Lt. Hawkeye: Damn, I got my eyes fixed after multiple times in the PS2. Hey… I can make Riza die anytime I want. XD

Fluff Freak: I know… deaths to the good guys are always sad. Take it from Hughes. TT Damn Winry… I faced her wrench sometimes. Ow… enough to kill.

Cain's-Angel14: I get too much Writers Blocks. But I think even if I cracked it, my ideas suck. (sweat drop)Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, I like Cliffhangers made by myself. Cliffhangers of others just really well… leave me hanging. XD

Saun: Yeah, she did… (long line of dots made) Am I supposed to show emotion? XD Just joking… God, I feel sorry for the two… TT

fullmetal philosopher: I fear Winry as well… Yeah, I killed her. XD (maniac laugh) Am I a bitch or what? XD Just keep reading and I'll think of something to revive Riza.

tear drops of flaming darkness: Gee… thanks. Yeah, you are one of the many who really want to know what's going on.

Shadow Dreamer 27: Ha! That threat won't work against me! If Roy does fricken' burn me to fricken' ashes, then I can't continue the fricken' fic! XD Beat that but nonetheless, I will continue on the fic. Yeah doggies! I love playing with them, Especially Black Hayate. I really like playing with him.

Blackrosewitch: (blush) Really? Damn, I don't deserve any of that. I mean… there are other people who are better than me… Damn, I knew there was a catch… you're saying this so I can finish the story right? XD I'm gonna do my best here, no matter how hard it is… it's actually hard when you thought about it. XD

ChibiBotan88: Hmm… we're getting somewhere here…. XD (smirk)

Aurum Potestas Est: Really? Thanks. (blush) Check around harder. There are a lot of full stories. A lot of them are better than mine. Check authors like well… I don't wanna mention them. ;;; They all sound copyright to me. XD I'm evil… so evil…

rizahawkeye01: Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'll put a hell lot of suspense in the next few chapters. I guarantee it. Dude, you are looking… chatting… at a person who loves suspense. XD

RHM: (RM Mode: Nothing… nothing really. (Singing Simple Plan: I'm a dick… I'm addicted to you…) Damn fic we've got here… am I really like that to you? )

Porsche: (RM Mode: Damn, that better not be Riza… ) (CL05 Mode: ;;; Uh… right… Damn… OO Fuck, you've got a boyfriend already! XD Yeah, I won't tell RM)

What? No 'nothing's perfect' line? XD

rizaanroy4ever: (pats back) It's alright. TT I know the pain… TT

mr. kusagani: ... oO;;; That's all I can say. oO;;; Damn...

* * *

Chapter 16- Broken 

It's been days. To Roy, it was eternity.

Roy sat on a stool in a seemingly old bar. He coughed roughly and lunged for air. His hand was trembling terribly as he reached out for his glass, grasping it tight.

The bartender glanced nervously at the almost-drunk colonel as he slowly wiped a glass. He made a heavy sigh and turned away. He saw the Flame Alchemist sitting there, drinking alcohol for four hours straight. 'People like that', the bartender thought, 'people just can't help but feel sorry for them. He must have lost something.'

Roy slammed his empty glass in the wooden counter. Small cracks appeared in the glass. His dull yet clear eyes swung to the bartender.

"More please." He moaned groggily. The bartender shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, young man. You're already drunk-" he stopped terrified as Roy snapped his fingers. Fire spread through a nearby chair, slowly turning it into ashes.

The bartender swallowed every bit of his resistance in him and poured more vodka on the colonel's glass.

Roy sipped slowly from his glass. His head hurt like hell. He felt snappish, irritable, dizzy, nauseous and dirty. The smell of vodka around him didn't help. He could even smell the bitter aroma from his own breath.

'Where am I?' Roy asked himself. Not physically but mentally.

'Nowhere you are happy in.' a particular voice in his head replied. Roy shrugged off that voice and looked beside him.

He found no one beside him. Hughes was usually beside him, to his left specifically.

'Where was he?' Roy asked. 'Where was Riza?' he asked his most important question. It was her he needed the most right now so why? Why did she kill herself the moment he said he loved her?

Roy's eyes lolled around. Where was he now? He must have strode off unconsciously to a damp alleyway. It was raining, raining hard again. Funny, Riza told him once, "You're useless in the rain".

Roy collapsed onto the hard concrete ground. He couldn't stand it anymore. The weight was too much for him to bear. Roy gasped and coughed out vomit. The smell somehow melted and disappeared in the rain at least.

'Yeah, you're right. I am **useless** in the rain… useless… useless…" He said in his mind the word he hated being called repeatedly. He turned his head away, refusing to see his own vomit and smell the last remains of its putrid smell.

'How long has it been since I've done paperwork?" Roy asked.

'None, ever since your lover's dead.' His head replied again. Roy forced a laugh. Yeah, if she was still here… she would shoot me for not doing any paperwork, he thought. He can remember the countless times he had been forced to do the paperwork. Riza would be by his side, placing her superior in gunpoint… and, Roy groaned, Riza would be in his arms by the end of the day, in his bed… with him always… But it can't be anymore…

At times like this, Hughes and Riza would be here. Saturday nights when he was drunk, Hughes (if he wasn't drunk as well) would carry him back to Roy's apartment. Or Riza… she would support him back home, sometimes her own apartment. But they're not here to help now, are they? Hughes has gone back to Central, he guessed… and Riza's dead. Where was Fullmetal? He should be here, mocking the Flame Alchemist for looking so pathetic. The elusive and almighty Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, lying here right now would be a joke to the young Elric.

Roy groaned as he heard a small splash of water. He opened his eyes and twisted his head enough for him to see. He dazed at a figure with his blurry vision. He couldn't make out the person above him. All he could see is black leather cloth. He couldn't tell whether that person was either man or woman.

Roy made a slight grin. Just the guy he needed right now. Probably the bastard can kill him off right here and now. So then, he can probably have his sick revenge and Roy can be with her again. To hell with being the Fuhrer. Without Riza by his side, or anyone of that matter close to him, it was meaningless…

Roy continued to stare at the figure, which watched him closely. It just stood still without any kind of movement. Roy clenched his teeth.

'Kill me now, jackass…' he thought.

Somehow unexpectedly, something came out, sprouting from the figure's back. They were like black wings. If it was (and Roy was definitely sure it is), its feathers pointed at Roy threateningly, as it was slowly drenched in the rain. A few feathers shed down in front of Roy. Some even fell on top of Roy's head. He didn't take his eyes of the figure. The figure looked at Roy's clear dull eyes, the look in his eyes; begging it to kill him.

Finally, Roy closed his eyes. He gave up trying to figure out who it was, with his sight so terrible from getting drunk and the raindrops that clouded everything. Who was the figure?

"Yo! Get away from the dude over there!" a voice rang out.

The mysterious figure pointed its head to Ford who saw Roy and the black figure. It was a dark night so the Earth Alchemist couldn't see the face. The older Mustang snapped his fingers and a slight rumbling earthquake shook threateningly. Small spikes from the ground emerged (somehow like Ed's); Ford was careful not to hit Roy. The mysterious figure wasn't affected. It spread its wings and took flight to avoid the earth shakes and spikes. It flew to a direction where Ford couldn't see its face. The night sky was dark unfortunately so Ford couldn't figure out who he or she was.

But before anything else, he rushed to Roy who still lay down there, semi-conscious. He picked him up and carried him by the shoulder. He half dragged Roy while Roy partially walked a bit.

"You with me bro?" Ford asked. He faced Roy who was dazed on the concrete floor.

"Yeah…" Roy murmured. It took him half of his remaining strength to actually stay up and talk to his brother.

"Remember the old days? Back when we were little?" he laughed as he remembered something. Roy managed a smile. Not a true one but close, one that made Ford relieved somehow.

" I was 6, you were 8 and a half… I sprained my leg once in the garden… you gave me a piggyback ride back to the mansion…" Roy tried to remember.

"Yeah dude. Damn, you were heavy back then. You're lighter now though." Ford grinned. Roy gave a small smirk.

"You're the Earth Alchemist. The male ones have to be physically strong." Roy pointed out. It was true, Ford wasn't built up like Armstrong but he was still good at carrying loads and other physical work.

"Well yeah dude. Strange… you're 27… I'm almost 30… still carrying you…" Ford paused. " You owe me one there. Now you owe me twice." Ford smirked, the smirk that a Mustang would have. Roy gave another smirk but it faltered to a frown.

"Ford… should I do human transmutation?" Roy asked. Ford made a sigh. He knew his brother would say this and he knew who he was referring to.

"You've seen the short metal dude and his big bro (AN: He means Al… cause he seems bigger if you know what I mean…). You're gonna lose an arm or something worse. Bottom line dude… you're not gonna be with her… far, far away, dude. Plus, mom's gonna kill me once that happens." Ford said.

Roy didn't give any reply or a sarcastic remark. He was right after all. There was no point.

Again, no reply. Ford looked beside him to see his brother out cold. His feet dragged around the sidewalk. This time, he carried him by the shoulder. Ford shook is head.

"Let it go, dude. Let her go." Ford thought.

* * *

"Winoa, where've you been?" Ford asked as he went inside the mansion. Winoa was there, wiping her hair in a towel. 

Joe handed a towel to Ford who gladly took it. Joe then had Roy placed in a sofa close to the warm crackling fire and had him placed under a warm blanket.

"Nothing, I was just… helping Hughes out in some research." Winoa replied as she drank from a steaming hot mug.

"Any luck?"

"Hughes doesn't but I think I do. I just hope it's the right one." Winoa shot a worried glance at Roy. She ignored Ford's look of confusion to her.

'I really do hope so…' Winoa thought as she made a slight frown. 'Blake, you moron…'

* * *

AN: End of Chapter 16. Anyway... since I am in a Major Writer's Block... please stand by and leave a review... OR FACE THE WRATH OF IZUMI CURTIS! (Damn... and she scares me too... >. ) XD 


	17. His Reasons

AN: I'm back from my writer's block… as usual… Please enjoy the fanfic.

Fullmetal Philosopher: Yup… the scary sensei… I pity Roy. If I wasn't the one who made this story, I would feel the same way you feel.

Lt. Hawkeye: Of course. What do you think I'll do? End the story this way? XD

rizahawkeye01: No, I can't seem to take Britney Spears these days… And no… your new boyfriend is Keisuke Takahashi the second.

Fluff Freak: Everything will make sense soon enough. Just stick to it. And by the way, all these threats are just for fun. XD

Blackrosewitch: Nah, just continue reading. I think I'll place something about her next chapter.

Cain's-Angel14: Yeah and as I said, I'll just type it down and you people just read.

Gundamsforever: Yo! Well, seeing that you're shouting everything out loud… ah never mind. Just read and you'll see.

Bissful Dreams: Don't worry. I 'try' to make everything fine. XD

Mr.kusagani: I got over it for now. I'm finished with two chapters I've got to post. Well… yeah, I have another WB. (sweatdrop)

AN: Oh and this chapter is another part of those flashbacks. The main part of the story is in the next chapter.  
And to add another, from this point, all the chapters have to be long for some things.

* * *

Chapter 17- His Reasons

An explosion was heard, accompanied by maniacal laughter, probably Kimbly. Then there were several huge gunshots, like cannons shooting with absolutely no mercy. Probably the colonel, she thought.

_There were bodies of Ishbalians in a small pile. Beautiful crimson red glimmered from her view. But it wasn't beautiful in fact. Corpses lay slumped by the wall to the ground. She was there to see it. After all, she was one of those who caused this. _

_She threw glares of disgust to soldiers who were actually enjoying the scene and what they have done. She then continued to gaze at the corpses on the ground that still shined with the crimson called blood. There were men, who have fought and protected their families but they died in vain. There were women, who led the way with their children to escape but they failed to find their sanctuary. And there were children who cried in fear but in the end, met their fate. And there were even pets, especially dogs that died by their side. _

_Riza hated it to the highest point. She dumped her rifle to the ground and abandoned it, slowly pacing off. When she figured that she was out of anyone's sight, she dropped to her knees, slumping down. _

'_Why?' Riza asked herself. She again questioned on why she joined the military again. She instantly wiped the wet salty drops that threatened to fall. She refused to cry. _

"_Hate wearing that uniform and taking some fucked up orders?" a voice asked. _

_Riza's eyes widened, realizing that she wasn't alone and from the unexpected presence. She stood up, whipping out her handgun and placing the stranger on gunpoint. But she lowered her gun, realizing that it was another military officer. State Alchemist, actually. Jet black hair and slanted charcoal black eyes and a cocky smirk, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. But Riza didn't reply to his comment. Roy looked at her, his face darkening. _

"_Then welcome to my life. You don't know what kind of shit I've been through." Roy spoke lightly, a hint of sadness and regret hidden behind his words. Riza placed her gun back to her pocket and gave complete eye contact to the Lieutenant. _

"_Then why did you become a State Alchemist?" Riza questioned. Roy scoffed out a laugh._

"_Can't answer that one. Maybe one day, I'll tell you." Roy headed for an opposite direction but looked back to see Riza. He offered a gloved hand. _

"_Come on. I'll lead you back to base. The other State Alchemists are sharing with the military." Roy grinned, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Did you run out of bullets?" he laughed. Riza sniffed in annoyance as she strode off past the Flame Alchemist, leaving him surprised. Riza turned to see him shrug. He guessed that she wasn't the type who liked to have a good laugh. _

_Riza flinched. She continued to watch the taller man as she walked by his side. Outlines of the orange sun encircled Mustang, making almost, if not all women who saw him right now fall for him. His looks, the way he speaks, Riza smiled. This man, Lieutenant Mustang, he really is something. She couldn't control herself. She slowed down a bit, making her walk slightly behind war hero. She sniffed the air. His scent… it smells nice… Perhaps walking with him towards base wasn't so bad, she thought.

* * *

_

'I couldn't understand you back then. You had a lot of secrets behind your charm, the charm that can gather many close to you if you wished. You had that cool and calm personality and that sarcastic smirk. But you killed many… and you had dark secrets right behind that smirk… What are they?'

* * *

_Riza arrived at the military base, accompanied by Roy. He was right. There were other state alchemists in the area. _

_There was Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong arm Alchemist, posing in front of others who looked like they were suffering from sore eyes. There was Basque (Bastard) Gran who was dictating frustratingly at some clueless soldiers who carried his items to his tent with no end. Then there was Zolf J. Kimbly, the Crimson Alchemist. Apparently, he was having a heated glare contest against another State Alchemist. That State Alchemist was the Lightning Alchemist, Lt. Blake Helmsley. His cold eyes were distracted from the presence of the newly arrived. The First Lieutenant came walking by and he saw the Sergeant Major beside him. A glint of jealousy and grudge sparked in his eyes. Roy seemed to notice this. There came the sarcastic smirk that gives people the impression of Roy craving for a fight with someone. That someone was only one step away._

"_Roy!" _

_Riza heard Roy's name yelled from a distance. Lt. Hughes came running with excitement, glad to see his best friend again even during the war. But he stopped by Riza, studied the situation and sighed. Riza looked beside him, puzzled. _

"_Ah nothing." Hughes scratched his back head, laughing but turning anxious. "Roy just loves picking fights with that guy. Tends to piss him off, works a lot." Hughes explained. _

"_Why's that?" Riza asked. Hughes looked at her and paused. _

"_It's something I really can't tell… but it's for one goal…" he made a slight grin and a sweat drop. "You really shouldn't know." Riza just looked at him in disbelief. _

"_Well, well, well… if it isn't the Lightning Asshole." Roy slapped Blake in the back, laughing. Blake stiffly turned away from Kimbly and redirected his glare to Roy. Nearby military soldiers began watching the scene with interest. Moments like these, especially from these two, were interesting. _

"_What does the Flaming Bastard want this time?" Blake muttered the same tone in return. _

"_Just wondering how you got back here after today." Roy replied coolly. He waited for his answer. Riza half-expected a comeback not that she didn't support Roy but because she knew this fight will turn pandemonium. _

"_I walked. What? Your brain turned to ashes?" Blake shot the comeback. Everyone who was there, expect some close to Roy, gave a laugh. Riza saw Hughes flinched, looking disappointed and looked at Roy's expression. But that side comment didn't crush Roy just yet. _

"_Well, at least I walked back with someone." Roy raised his voice slightly and intentionally for everyone around to hear. Even if no one else, especially Riza knew what he meant, Hughes and Blake obviously got the picture. Roy looked at his rival with full confidence plastered to his face. But then it shrunk back down to a straight face as he noticed Blake's expression lighten. _

"_Too bad you won't be together. Just like your father and mother who fraternized, Mustang." Blake smirked. Eyes turned towards Roy who stood still. Even with a straight serious face, he looked slightly pale. This time, it was the Lightning Alchemist who was in control._

"_I know the truth, you can't hide it. Both you and the Brigadier General are brothers. And it's obvious Mustang isn't a very common name here in Amestris." Blake continued on. There were many nods, shakes and exchanged murmurs. Riza looked around and saw Hughes growing tense. She could hear an 'Oh no' from him but even she had to agree. She doesn't know anyone else who carries the name Mustang except for two people in the entire military: Roy Mustang and Brigadier General Mustang. For the remainder, Roy remained silent. Not a word or a sound came from his mouth and his face remained straight, thinking of how to respond to this. _

"_And where's General Porsche Bridgestone?" he asked, closing in on Roy. The Flame Alchemist's teeth gritted._

"_What about her?" he asked. There was a small flame inside him ready to burn. _

"_Cut the bullshit, Mustang. That's your and the Brigadier General's cheating bitch mother. Still probably getting fucked from General Anglia Mustan-"_

_Before he could finish, there already a fist purged across his face. The Lightning Alchemist stumbled to the ground, his nose already bleeding. Riza watched in the crowd. She knew this would happen but she couldn't help but get irritated from some military men who were cheering for the fight. Others still continued to what Blake has stated. She decided to help but Hughes pulled her back. He shifted uncomfortably but held her strong._

"_Don't. They're State Alchemists. They can use alchemy anytime. You should know that." Hughes muttered, stating reason. And like he said, it already turned to an Alchemy face off. But Riza found it ridiculous. Someone should stop this. But she needn't say longer. There were gasps of panic coming through in a straight line. The colonel emerged from his tent. Basque Gran came charging with fury, his face turning a deep shade of purple as he stormed closer and closer to the Lieutenants in question. He didn't even have to look at the tongues of fire or the sparks of lightning to know the cause of the clutter. When he first heard cheering, he already knew who they were._

"_MUSTANG! HELMSLEY!" the Iron Blood Alchemist transfigured his arm to a cannon. He shot one blast to the sky, which purged a hole in the clouds as he roared. Roy and Blake broke off and ceased. The last tongue of fire marked a burn on one side of his moustache (AN: XD I had to do that!) but he didn't mind._

"_I don't know what the fuck-" Basque Gran was already cut off his words as Hughes intruded. _

"_Sir, I can explain-" Hughes was then accompanied by other soldiers' protests. Most of course were in Roy's side. Some who appreciated him like Armstrong and even some that hated Roy's guts but hated Blake's guts more than his like Kimbly._

"_SILENCE!" Another deafening roar and a loud cannon shot lunged to the air for the second time. The colonel turned to Hughes menacingly._

"_Lt. Hughes, I advise you to keep your mouth shut or I will be forced to give you a punishment probably even more severe than what I'm going to give those two." He threatened. Hughes gulped, taking a few steps backwards behind Riza. The two watched them in horror as Roy awaited his judgement._

"_I can see that both of you seem to like attracting attention. Well! I don't care who the fuck started this. I'll court martial you, cut your salaries, demote and strip you of your ranks and have you arrested on the streets for- DO NOT question me, Mustang or even answer to me, Hughes! I have every power to do so!" Spit was flying to Roy and Blake until a voice came. _

"_That's enough, Gran." Basque Gran turned to see a woman walk in, wearing the military uniform. A straight pale face, deep sea-blue eyes and flowing silver hair, Colonel Winoa Airstorm, to some that recognize her, has arrived. _

"_Ah Colonel Airstorm, what good timing. How's about you help me file a report to the Fuhrer about these two-" Basque Gran smiled maliciously at the two lieutenants who still frowned. Blake carried a heavier one when he saw the female colonel, Riza has noticed._

"_Enough, it's rather unfair. You're also threatening to abuse your power, colonel. Didn't expect that from you." her eyes rolled from Basque Gran to the State Alchemists in question. _

"_But it's still not in your power to decide for them, Airstorm. They are not under your jurisdiction, they are under mine so I can do anything under my power to get them off my hair and-" Before Basque Gran could say any longer, Winoa made a small smirk._

"_You aren't the Fuhrer, Gran. And besides, the Fuhrer has hair… you don't." She shot the side comment with a laugh._

_From that remark, many soldiers dared to laugh. Riza made a smile in bemusement while Hughes was on the edge of breaking to tears. Roy smirked but Blake still kept his frown. Riza saw him looking at Winoa and she looking back at him. Her face turned heavy._

_Basque Gran's anger targeted Winoa and his face instead turned a deep rash of violet. Before Winoa could tell, she was knocked to the ground. She rubbed her cheek, which revealed a severe bruise mark. _

"_Stupid bitch." Basque Gran muttered. Riza watched as Winoa struggled to get up, groaning. She looked at Blake and saw him create slight movement. An intuition came to Riza. It was as if… Blake wanted to help her but couldn't._

"_Yo Wendy? Any problems?" another voice arrived. Instantaneously, soldiers began a salute to a dark haired man. Riza peered in close and noticed that this person was like an older clone of Roy. It was the Brigadier General Ford Mustang. Winoa gave a salute, slightly peeved. _

"_No problems here, sir. But please sir, call me Winoa, my nickname…" Winoa's eyes narrowed from the sound of her real name. _

"_Brigadier General… Lt. Mustang and Lt. Helmsley are unfit and incompetent to my rules and orders and cannot stop from keeping their hands of each other. I'm suggesting court martial-" but the colonel stopped, seeing that the general was plainly looking at the sky with absolutely no sign of attention or interest. But Riza continued to study the both of them. Is he really related to Roy, she wondered. Like Blake said: 'Both you and the Brigadier General are brothers. And it's obvious Mustang isn't a very common name here in Amestris.' _

"_Dude, just give them some action. The guys here in Ishbal are like way under their level. One duel right here and now won't hurt." Ford suggested. Gran looked furious. _

"_General, I don't mean to question you but we're in Ishbal. All Ishbalians are sure to attack." Gran informed. _

"_Covered. We aren't that stupid to come alone." Winoa stepped in. "The both of us sent 2 of our battalions to surround this entire base." _

_The Iron Blood Alchemist couldn't find any other loophole for him to point out. He bowed down his head, nodding scornfully. _

_As if two vicious chimeras ran to each other, Roy and Blake were already in the offense. They started snapping their fingers to know end, not caring about the future blisters they'll probably get. Sparks and Flames were flying towards the opposite side as everyone else watching were heading for safety. Hughes pushed Riza away for the both of them to see from a safer view. Both State Alchemists managed to avoid the other's attacks, but barely._

_Roy ran for a brick wall to his right. Beads of sweat fell as his left arm swelled in pain. He gave it a short glance and saw a blue and black mark that lightning gave him, much like the flames which consumes only little. Roy sighed, at least giving Blake a burn in his arm himself. He must be feeling the same as well. But the Flame Alchemist had to run back to battle. A bolt of lightning blasted its way to the brick wall, shattering the bricks to pieces of stone. _

_Roy rolled and collapsed to the ground for cover, breaking his fall in the process. He tilted his head quickly to find two bolts of lightning heading for him. Roy dodged the first one with difficulty but then snapped his fingers for the next one. Both fire and lightning collided and a small explosion was created._

_Roy's teeth gritted. The pain stung more in his arm as he continued on. The Lightning Alchemist just stood there stationary. Everything seemed easy to him. Roy snapped and this time, it didn't miss. A burst of fire burnt his arm. Luckily for Blake, it was small enough for him to his swing his arms and for the fire to blow away. But of course, it was painful. He was screaming in pain and agony as the fire began to consume all it can from his arm. When the fire was gone, his arm was still intact but his uniform sleeve was burnt and his glove was close to ashes. It hung there, useless. Blake used his other arm to take out the burnt glove, aware that he was in a big disadvantage. Roy of course, thought the opposite. Both couldn't use the other hand, only now depending on one. _

_Blake stood furious. He snapped his fingers. This time, small sparks of lightning surged to Roy and this time, paralyzed his hand. The First Lieutenant groaned in pain as he tried to snap his fingers. No use, he couldn't even clutch or let his hand twitch. But it got worse for the Flame Alchemist. _

_Blake gave a strong punch to Roy who collapsed on the ground, helpless. He landed a kick on Roy's stomach and Roy spat out blood from his mouth in return._

_Riza watched the entire thing. She had the sudden urge to step in and stop Blake from torturing Roy. She was of course about to do it but two things stood in her way. Hughes of course, who held her tight to restrain her from doing something she'll regret and the question of what her power was over a State Alchemist?_

_Then, she saw Blake pick up Roy by strands of Roy's jet-black hair. Roy's eyes were closed as he hissed through the growing pain. _

"_I don't have proof to back it up." Riza heard what Blake was whispering to Roy's ear. She heard a scoff of defiance from Roy. Everyone didn't make even one side, intent of listening. Even the superiors had to listen. Blake socked one punch to Roy in the face. _

"_But I know all about you. You took everything away from me. My family, my happiness, my 'everything'… so I'll take everything away from you, Mustang. Everything." He seethed through anger and hate. Roy managed a smirk and muttered the words 'When hell freezes over, jackass'. Blake couldn't handle it. The thought of killing Roy right here and now was pleasurable enough for him. He placed his fingers in snap position close to Roy's face as he still held Roy. _

_Riza made a silently panicked and broke free from Hughes' grasp, running to the Flame Alchemist's aid. But someone was already there to step in. _

_Blake tilted his head backwards, ready to electrocute the idiot who interfered. But he didn't expect (and so did everyone else) to see Winoa clutching his hand like it was a lifeline. There was pain written in her face as she still held on to his hand tightly, overcoming the sparks that were crawling through her own hands. _

"_Yo, we didn't call for a death sentence, dude." Ford said as he walked towards Winoa's side. _

_Blake pulled away from Winoa's grip and straightened up. He released Roy who was still paralyzed but fell to the ground, almost unconscious. He then gave Winoa serious eye contact between his navy blue eyes and her ocean blue orbs. He sniffed and turned, walking away from everyone else. He gave one last look back and left. Soldiers literally got out of his way, not wanting to be in his business. _

_Riza approached Roy. She didn't have to wait any longer. There were military doctors pulling Roy to a stretcher and sending him off to a tent. She watched unconsciously as they did so. She didn't know why but she had this sense of worry and security for the First Lieutenant. And they weren't that close to have those types of feelings for him yet. _

"_Well! Back to your positions, all of you!" Gran's command rang in the air and everyone else were running back to their positions and duties.

* * *

_

'I didn't need to ask for your reasons about why you decided to serve the military or your family relations. I figured that if I did, most of them would be vague answers and half-truths. But what Blake said… are you really a fraternized child? Is he right? Tell me, I won't tell anyone else. I want nothing more from you than the truth that's all…'

* * *

_Riza sat by an unconscious Roy Mustang who lay there in bed. The doctor said the effects of the lightning were temporary anyway so he'll be fine and his infected parts will take effect in one's hour time. Riza sighed, knowing that he'll be okay. The doctor asked whether she liked him, Riza denied that with a blush and the doctor laughing. _

_She pressed her index and middle finger to his functional arm, finding his arm strangely soft. She brushed her fingertips, traveling them towards his upper arm then to his slightly curved shoulder. She closed in on him. His scent was attracting and tempting… Riza liked to stay where she was for eternity but then her paradise broke down when she could hear argues and a conversation outside. _

"_I'm telling you! You have to stop this!"_

"_Winoa, don't come near me." _

"_Blake! Stop this, it'll be something you'll regret someday!"_

"_Winoa, if you just…" _

_Riza turned her attention to the people outside. She could see the faded silhouette of Blake and Winoa outside the tent. _

"_I know you're about to march into that tent and kill Roy. Don't." _

"_You're only defending him because he's your sweet cousin."_

_"That's not true! I just don't want you to continue on like this."_

"…"

_"Blake… can we… just live like we did when we were young?"_

_  
"Winoa… we can't… not with those two."_

"_Blake!"_

"_Winoa, don't make me hurt you."_

"_Yo Wins." A third silhouette came. "This guy giving you problems?" _

_It took Winoa sometime to answer. She eventually looked at Blake one more time and then turned to Ford. _

"_No, he isn't. Come on General, I think we're needed back in our bases." Winoa strode off aimlessly. Riza could hear a silent sniff and cough coming from her. The Brigadier General's silhouette looked at Blake until he went off with the colonel._

"_Yeah, let's go back." He walked off. It took a while then until Blake left too after standing there for what Riza thought was hours. Riza remained silent shocked on what she just heard. She looked down to see Roy wide awake from what he heard as well.

* * *

_

AN: Now that that's over… Leave a review or I'll let Izumi's husband take over your bedrooms and POSE! XD XD XD_  
_


End file.
